Sailor Moon UWUNIVERSE WARS
by Vilo
Summary: Una historia que tiene muchos persoanjes, continuacion de Stars


CAPITULO I: GUERRA FRIA  
  
Se respiraba un ambiente de paz (extraña para la vida de las guerreras. Los Three Lights ya se habían marchado hacia Kennel, junto a la princesa Kakyuu. Galaxia Había retornado hacia los confines del universo para devolver las semillas estelares.  
  
Nadie sospechaba que muy pronto esa hermosa paz acabaría. Las 10 guerreras se enfrentarían a un mal inimaginable.  
  
Se veía brillar las estrellas más que nunca. Ami se estaba preparando para los próximos exámenes. Mamoru había decidido primero estudiar en Japón, y después hacer un post-grado en el extranjero. Usagi estaba muy emocionada, su boda se acercaba. Chibiusa, en el futuro con clases para ser dama. Makoto se la pasaba en el club de Horticultura. Setsuna se dedicaba a sus diseños. Michiru tenía muchos conciertos. Obviamente Haruka la acompañaba siempre con el piano. Minako había decidido entrar a un concurso de baile y canto. Rei estaba muy ocupada en el templo. Hotaru había retomado su colección de lámparas. Al fin había paz pensaban ellas.  
  
* *** * * * * *  
  
En algún lugar del universo: -"Tal vez no sea aún el de antes, pero esas sailors me la pagarán. Mis poderes crecen con cada segundo. Sólo necesito más "Luces de Bondad", para que la oscuridad en mi crezca y poder así dominar el Universo"- Caos pensaba para sí. "Necesitaré soldados a mi servicio... ajajajajajajajajajajaj, ¿cómo no se me ocurrió esto antes? Maldita Sailor Moon, mi venganza está cerca".  
  
*******************  
  
-"Buaaaaa!!!!! Buaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! Otro cero en un examen. No es justo se supone que seré la reina". Usagi comentó.  
  
-"Eso no tiene nada que ver! Si estudiaras lo harías mucho mejor". -Respondieron las chicas entre risas.  
  
-"Rei???? ¿Hotaru??? ¡Qué ocurre?- Haruka preguntó.  
  
-"¡Se acerca el fin de esta paz!"- Respondió la pequeña de ojos Púrpura. "Creo que todas lo sentimos."  
  
Todas las chicas presentes en el templo Hikawa cerraron los ojos. Sintieron un frío presentimiento de muerte y miedo.  
  
-"Adiós a la paz, adiós a la tranquilidad"- Makoto Comentó.  
  
-"No dejaremos que nadie ataque este planeta" Michiru agregó.  
  
-"Rei, Hotaru ¿Pueden sentir qué es exactamente lo que nos ataca? Michiru tu espejo muestra algo?"- Setsuna preguntó con un tono preocupado.  
  
-"Nada, sólo vemos que será una gran prueba, la cual no creo que podamos superar, a menos que tengamos más fuerza y nos unamos". Hotaru respondió.  
  
-"Nada nos puede vencer, hemos derrotado a muchos enemigos difíciles. Somos un equipo!- Minako respondió.  
  
-"Eso espero. Sólo nos queda prepararnos hasta que los enemigos se muestren y hagan su primer movimiento. Después de todo ni siquiera sabemos que nos atacará o quién." Ami agregó.  
  
-¡Chicas, hay que estar alertas!- Luna y Artemis ordenaron.  
  
--"Protegeremos este mundo y sus habitantes! Tiene que atacarnos justo ahora que la felicidad había llegado a nuestras vidas". Usagi Concluyó  
  
-"Avisemos a Mamoru para que esté preparado"- Luna Dijo.  
  
Todas asintieron con la cabeza a estos tres comentarios.  
  
CONTINUARA.  
  
Avances: Las sailors se encuentran con viejos conocidos. La curación parece no ser suficiente. Debieron haber revisado sus restos. No se pierdan el próximo Capítulo. Sailor Moon UW Capitulo 2: Viejos conocidos.  
  
Comentarios. Cualquier sugerencia me la mandan ok? En esta fic pienso mezclar el anime con el Manga, esperen porque es una serie un poco cruda, que piensa explorar ciertos misterios que en la serie dejaron. :rolleyes:  
  
CAPITULO II: VIEJOS CONOCIDOS:  
  
Haruka y las Sailors Interiores decidieron dar una vuelta por la ciudad para poder meditar las revelaciones del día anterior. Michiru, Hotaru y Setsuna, fueron al centro de Juegos, a investigar un poco más, junto con los gatos y Mamoru.  
  
-"El viento está muy intranquilo, algo pasará"- Haruka le dijo a Usagi.  
  
Aunque el día brillaba con un Sol hermoso, se sentía un aire de intranquilidad.  
  
-"Usagi Tsukino, Rei Hino, Ami Mizuno, ¿O debería decir Sailor Moon, Mars y Mercury?"- Una voz fría y macabra se oyó.  
  
-"Saludos Sailor Uranus"-otra voz habló-"hola Venus"  
  
Las seis guerreras voltearon preocupadas para ver quienes eran, porque las voces les parecían conocidas. Al ver esas sombrías figuras, por sus cuerpos recorrió un escalofrío. Parados frente a ellas se encontraban Jedaite, del Dark Kingdom. Esmeroodo de la familia Black Moon; estaban Mimete y Eudial de los Death Busters y estaba Sailor Lead Crow, de las Sailor Animamates.  
  
-"No puede ser!" Dijo Rei con cara de no creer.  
  
-"Veo nuevas caras, con mucho gusto nos presentaremos"- Dijo Jedaite con desprecio.  
  
-"Yo soy Jedaite, uno de los 4 generales del Dark Kingdom. La reina Beryl no me escuchó cuando le iba a revelar sus nombres. Ella me congeló en un "Sueño Eterno". Yo mismo pensé que sería mi fin, sin embargo el amo Caos me despertó."  
  
-"Fui engañada por Wiseman. Me convirtió en un Dragón; Tú Sailor Moon, me volviste a esta forma, pero desaparecí en el Limbo. Caos me volvió a esta realidad para vengarme. Soy Esmeroodo."  
  
- "Yo soy Mimete, de los Death Busters, todas ustedes me conocen."  
  
-"Pero tú quedaste atrapada dentro de los monitores!"- Ami replicó.  
  
-"Sí, por culpa de Tellu. Pero Caos me rescató de esa máquina. Ahora conocerán mi furia."  
  
-" Yo corrí con suerte. Ustedes me conocen como Eudial. Mimete intentó matarme, pero su error fue no verificar mis restos. Sobreviví y perdí la memoria. Caos me permitió recuperar mis recuerdos."  
  
-"Por su culpa mi querida Sailor Aluminum Siren, murió. Claro que gracias a la codicia de Sailor Tin Nyanko, quedé atrapada en un hoyo negro donde no había ni arriba ni abajo. Caos me rescató y miren ya no necesito los brazaletes de Galaxia. ¡Me vengaré por Siren!"  
  
-¡Cómo comprenderán, tenemos nuevos y mejores poderes! Prepárense a morir Sailor Senshis." Dijeron los villanos desafiantes.  
  
-"¡Eternal Moon Power Make Up!" -" Mercury Crystal Power!" -"Mars Crystal Power!" -"Jupiter Crystal Power!" -" Venus Crystal power!" -"Uranus Crystal Power!" -"Make up!!"  
  
Durante este arco iris de luces y transformaciones, los villanos habían intercambiado miradas de maldad.  
  
-"Soy la Sailor legendaria, Soy Sailor Moon y te castigaré en el nombre de la Luna!"  
  
-"Soy la Sailor de la sabiduría, protegida por el planeta del agua. Soy Sailor Mercury."  
  
-"Soy la Sailor del combate. Mi guardián es Marte, el planeta del fuego. Soy Sailor Mars".  
  
-" Soy la guerrera de la protección. Represento al planeta del trueno. Soy Sailor Júpiter."  
  
-"Soy la Diosa del amor y la belleza. Protegida por el planeta dorado. Soy la bella Sailor Venus".  
  
-"Formo parte de una nueva era. Soy la Sailor de la libertad. Me protege el planeta del viento. Soy Sailor Uranus y entraré en Acción!"  
  
-" Tontas, no podrán contra nosotros"- Rió Esmeroodo- "No cambian, siguen con los discursos idiotas"  
  
-"¡World shaking!"- Uranus gritó. Al gritarlo la energía dorada salía de sus dedos. Iba dirigido a Esmeroodo. Ella sólo tuvo que abanicar su abanico y desapareció el poderoso ataque de la chica.  
  
-"¿Qué pasó? No lo entiendo!"- Uranus reclamó muy confundida.  
  
Las otras Sailors pasaban por la misma escena de horror y confusión al usar sus poderes. Los enemigos desvanecieron los ataques más poderosos con casi nada de esfuerzo.  
  
-"¡JAJAJAJa! ¿Lo ven? Somos más fuertes que antes!"- les dijo Sailor Lead Crow antes de gritar. "Galáctica Tornado"  
  
El Ataque de Viento chocó contra Sailor Moon, generando un grito desgarrador.  
  
Una rosa roja cayó en el suelo distrayendo a los villanos.  
  
-"Así que ya llegaste"- Jedaite dijo con tono burlón.  
  
-"Soy el protector de la Tierra. Soy Tuxedo Mask".  
  
-"Formo parte de una nueva era. Soy Sailor Neptune, la elegante sailor de la amistad. Me protege el planeta del mar, Neptuno y entraré en acción!"  
  
-"¡Soy la guerrera del cambio. Protegida por el planeta del Tiempo y las sombras, Soy Sailor Pluto!."  
  
-"¡Mensajero de las profundidades de la muerte. Protegida por el planeta de la devastación, soy la Sailor de la destrucción y el renacimiento. Soy Sailor Saturn!"  
  
-"¡ Yo estoy protegida por la luna en el siglo XXX! Sailor Chibimoon está aquí.  
  
-"¡¿ Chibimoon?! ¿Cuándo llegaste?-Sailor Moon dijo mientras Ami la ayudaba a levantarse.  
  
.-"Venía de Visita. Algo en el futuro está muy mal. Les presento a mis sailors en el futuro". Chibimoon respondió.  
  
-" Somos 4 amazonas, que dormitaban en su jungla de sueños tropicales. EN el futuro descubrimos ser las guerreras de los asteroides:  
Soy Sailor Ceres  
Soy Sailor Vesta  
Soy Sailor Juno  
Soy Sailor Pallas.  
  
-" Jajajajajaj" Al fin todas las Sailors de este sistema solar aparecieron. No les servirá de mucho! Permitan presentarles a los antiguos demonios más poderoso". Les dijo Jedaite sosteniendo un cristal negro en sus manos.  
  
-"¿Qué? No puede ser Sailor Moon los sanó a todos!"- Dijo Tuxedo Mask.  
  
EL cristal comenzó a brillar y lanzó 7 rayos, cada uno del color del arco Iris. Del Rayo rojo apareció Crane Master Joe. Del Rayo Naranja apareció el Sacerdote. Del Rayo Amarillo, se presentó Ryo Urawa. Yumeno Yumemi apareció del Rayo Verde. Reika Nishimura se formó del Rayo Azul. Del Rayo Indigo apareció el abuelo de Rei. Y del último Rayo, el Violeta, un gato gordo, llamado Rett Buttler apareció.  
  
-¡"Abuelo!" Sailor Mars gritó con desesperación.-"Déjenlo en paz!"  
  
-"¡Ryo"- Mercury gritó.  
  
-"Yumemi, No!"- Sailor Moon Y Tuxedo Mask Consiguieron decir.  
  
-"Dejen en paz a Joe y Reika!"- Jupiter demandó.  
  
-"RHETT BUTTLER!!" -Luna gritó mientras corría al lugar.  
  
-¿Quiénes son ellos?- Neptune preguntó.  
  
-"Permíteme mostrarlo. Ondas Oscuras del Universo"- Mimete usó sus manos y este ataque envolvió a los siete individuos que parecía inconscientes.  
  
-¡No!!- Las Sailor Interiores reclamaron, todas menos Venus, qué estaba tan confundida como las Outers y las demás.  
  
CONTINUARA:  
  
Avances: Las Sailors están contra las cuerdas, se sienten impotentes. ¿Qué efecto tendrán las ondas oscuras del Universo? OH no, no puede ser... No se pierdan el Próximo capítulo de Sailor Moon UW (Universe Wars) Capítulo 3: "No podemos hacer nada. Necesitamos ayuda"  
  
Comentarios : aquí les presento el segundo capitulo, iré posteando un capítulo por semana así q pasen la voz. Ojalá les guste, tengo muchas sorpresas para los próximos capítulos. ^_^  
  
CAPITULO III: "¡NO PODEMOS HACER NADA!¡ NECESITAMOS AYUDA!"  
  
Con los ojos llenos de horro, las Sailors vieron como aquellos monstruos, y no era para menos, sus apariencias eran tan horripilantes como las recordaban.  
  
Joe, se convirtió en Gesen, aquel monstruo rojo con dispositivos de juegos de garra. El Sacerdote, se había transformado en Bokushi, un demonio con cuerpo humanoide, alas de buitre doradas y guantes de boxeo. Ryo, en Bumbo, el demonio cuya piel es cortante al tacto y cuyas manos son objetos punzo cortantes. Yumemi, se convirtió irónicamente en un hermoso ángel, cuyas plumas le permitían dibujar y crear virtualmente cualquier cosa como o serpientes. Viña era su nombre. Reika, se volvió una horrible mujer científica con cabello naranja a la mitad del cráneo y un horrendo traje de baño negro. Usaba monóculo e implementos de laboratorio. Su nombre: Rikoukeidaa. El Abuelo, mostró el cuerpo de Ji-Ji, un pequeño ser con una agilidad tremenda que recordaba la apariencia de un Oni, aquellos que usan máscara y cabellos blancos. Por último, Rhett Buttler, se volvió Bakene, un terrorífico ser con cuerpo de hombre y rostro felino, unas garras realmente impresionantes. Su pelaje era de color índigo bien oscuro.  
  
-"Esas siluetas..."-Dijo Sailor Pluto.  
  
-"Son Aquellos demonios que atacaron el Milenio de Plata"- Dijo Venus.  
  
-"Así que reencarnaron como humanos y sin las memorias; Como dice Tuxedo Mask, ya habían sido curados"- Concluyó Saturn con aire Frío.  
  
-"Eso no importa ataquemos"- Uranus y Neptune propusieron.  
  
-"Antes de eso, veo que recuerdan a mis compañeros: Gesen, Bokushi, Bumbo, Binah, Rikoukeidaa, Ji-Ji y Bakene. Pero no los conocen así"- Al decir esto Jedaite, los ojos de los 7 demonios, brillaron cada uno del color que procedían, cuando sus cuerpos se fueron fusionando.  
  
Ahora sí todos los presentes, miraron con terror, mientras de esa nube negra aparecía un horrendo ser con dos pares de alas, unas de ángel y las otras 2 de Buitre dorado. El rostro era el de Bakene, sus manos parecían navajas suizas, tenía cabello Blanco y usaba monóculo, en su mano derecha el dispositivo de Gessen se mostraba. Se notaba que era un ser muy fuerte. Tenía el tamaño de una casa de 2 pisos. Su cuerpo estaba marcado por músculos impresionantes. Todo su cuerpo, segregaba una inmensa aura maligna.  
  
-"Les presentamos a GEBOBUMBIRIJIBA, gracias al poder de Caos, este gran y poderoso ser fue creado, reciclando a esos poderosos seres.-" Rieron los 5 villanos.  
  
Se escuchaba un silencio, además al fusionarse los demonios, el hermoso cielo se había oscurecido.  
  
-"Silver Moon Therapy Kiss!"- Sailor Moon intentó su ataque. Todos pensaban que sería el fin de aquel demonio, pero en cambio, se tragó aquel poder y devolvió una onda oscura, directo a Sailor Moon. Lastimosamente las Sailors Interiores se pusieron delante de Usagi, recibiendo todo el impacto. Cada uno de sus trajes desapareció en su elemento; Mercury, agua; Mars: fuego; Júpiter: Electricidad y Venus un brillo de estrellas doradas. Sus súper formas habían desaparecido, sus broches en forma de corazones, rotos y ellas yacían ahí inconscientes en el suelo.  
  
-"Sailor Moon, ¡Huye!" Las exteriores ordenaron.  
  
Pero era ya muy tarde, Gebobumbirijiba ya había lanzado un ataque combinado de todos sus poderes para atacar a las Sailors. Al recibir ese ataque, las Súper Sailors perdieron sus transformaciones, de la misma forma que las otras. Las únicas que permanecían con su forma de Sailors eran las Amazoness Quartet y Sailor Chibimoon. Aunque a Usagi no le llegó a chocar dicho ataque, ella perdió los suyos, porque sus poderes venían de la fuerza de todas las guerreras juntas, y ahora, no estaba ese poder.  
  
-"En el siguiente ataque acabaremos con ustedes"- Se escuchó las 7 voces de los demonios mezcladas en una.  
  
Esta vez el que perdió sus poderes fue Tuxedo Mask!  
  
-"¡ No!, No puede ser, Mamoru!- Usagi chilló.  
  
De repente se preparaba un ataque más, pero esta vez fue interrumpido por un rayo dorado. Los 5 villanos miraron sorprendidos al ver que su campeón caía aturdido al piso.  
  
-"Soy la Dorada Reina, la Sailor más poderosa de la Galaxia. Ahora que he vuelto a la luz soy invencible, soy Sailor Galaxia."  
  
-"JAJAJAJAJAJA, eso crees tú"- Decía Mimete mientras Usagi y las sailors restantes miraban asombradas.  
  
-"Pero que dices, ella es indestructible!"- Dijo Diana.  
  
-"REGRESEN! Ya obtuvieron su misión Regresen para nuevas órdenes!"  
  
_"Así lo haremos Amo Caos"- Respondió Eudial. El cielo se aclaró, al mismo tiempo que los villanos desaparecían.  
  
*****  
  
Ya recuperadas en el templo Hikawa, las Sailors discutían la situación. Le preguntaban a Galaxia que pasaba.  
  
-"Caos está buscando "LUCES DE BONDAD". , para poder generar más oscuridad.  
  
-"Luces de Bondad?! ¿Qué son esas cosas?"- preguntó preocupada Usagi.  
  
-"Es la esencia de los seres. Es todo el conjunto. Digamos que su energía, se mezcla con su destino, su corazón puro, su sueño y su semilla estelar. Si un ser pierde su luz de Bondad, se pierde para Siempre y el ser muere. Sólo se encuentra en personas con mucha bondad en su alma."- Galaxia explicó.  
  
-"¿Cómo podremos defendernos? No tenemos poderes?"- preguntó Minako un poco histérica.  
  
-"Nosotras aún los tenemos"- Sailor Ceres agregó.  
  
-"Chibiusa, ¿crees que puedas...?- Mamoru le preguntó.  
  
-"Ya entendí, claro que lo haré, como último recurso. Tenía muchas ganas de tener una excusa para hacerlo."- Respondió la niña.  
  
Todas las demás asintieron.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
AVANCES: Aparecen las primeras luces de bondad, no puede ser! Ellos no! Parece una pequeña esperanza ¿será verdadera esperanza?, No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Sailor Moon UW. Capítulo 4: LAS PRIMERAS LUCES DE BONDAD. AYUDA!  
  
COMENTARIOS: En este capítulo las sailors si que sufren no lo creen? Eso que no han leído aun los otros capítulos, les tengo muchas sorpresotas, nos vemos la próxima semana.  
  
CAPITULO 4: LAS PRIMERAS LUCES DE BONDAD. ¡AYUDA!  
  
-"Jedaite, ya sabes qué hacer. Ahora que no hay guerreras que se interpongan, tu misión debe ser muy simple"- Caos ordenó  
  
-"Así lo haré mi amo Caos".  
  
En la Tierra:  
  
-" Mientras Chibiusa hace lo que tiene que hacer, deberíamos ir a investigar. Después de todo nosotras estamos en la fase Eternal, y les será más difícil atacarnos"- Sugirió decididamente Cere Cere.  
  
-"No. Quédense aquí. Ustedes son las únicas Sailors que quedan. Ya que Galaxia fue a buscar a las Three Lights para que nos ayuden a luchar, no podemos ser imprudentes". - Ami les respondió muy seria al cuarteto.  
  
Habían pasado 2 días desde el ataque. Parecía la calma antes de la tormenta. Galaxia había acordado buscar a los Three Lights, ahora que sólo 5 Sailors podían transformase, se iban a necesitar todas las manos posibles. Aunque el sol Brillaba con radiante belleza y el cielo estaba azul, se podía oír el canto de las aves, Pero las Sailors no podían relajarse. Habían discutido cómo recuperar sus poderes. Todo indicaba que usarían a Chibiusa cómo último recurso.  
  
*****  
  
Mientras Naru paseaba muy cerca del templo Hikawa, Jedaite se le materializó delante de ella. Usagi y Umino estaban con ella.  
  
-"Así que nos volvemos a ver, Naru"- Le dijo Jedaite.  
  
Algo en la mente de Naru se disparó de golpe al ver a Jedaite. Ella recordó todo lo ocurrido antes que el cristal de Plata borrara todas las memorias después de la muerte de Beryl. Naru recordó a su amado Neflyte, recordó todos los incidentes causados por el Dark Kingdom, en los que ella misteriosamente se veía envuelta.  
  
-"Ah, no ahora te recuerdo. Tú usas el mismo uniforme que mi amado Neflyte"- Dijo Naru.  
  
El mismo efecto tuvo la memoria de Umino, sólo que él se desmayó por la sobrecarga de recuerdos.  
  
-"Jedaite déjalos en paz!"- Usagi demandó.  
  
-" Y me lo ordenas tú, ex Sailor Moon?"- Se burló Jedaite.  
  
-"¡¿ Qué dice él!?, ¿Es verdad tú eres Sailor Moon? Ahora que lo pienso tienes su silueta y eso explicaría tu conducta! No puedo creer que mi mejor amiga sea Sailor Moon."- Naru comentó con sorpresa al recibir esta revelación.  
  
-"¡Basta de charla, vengo por ustedes dos Naru y Umino!, para no perder la costumbre"- Jedaite declaró.  
  
Usagi era consciente que nadie tenía sus poderes, sin embargo usó su reloj comunicador para pedir ayuda. Al cabo de un rato las Amazoness Quartet y Sailor Chibimoon llegaron con las otras Sailors en su forma de civiles.  
  
-"¡Tight Rope Dash!(Velocidad en la Cuerda Floja)"- Sailor Juno gritó y una cuerda floja de energía verde apareció y ella encima de la cuerda corría a una velocidad vertiginosa.  
  
Sin pensarlo 2 veces, Jedaite materializó a Gebobumbirijiba.  
  
-"Encárgate de esas pestes".  
  
-"No lo harás esperpento! Obedience Red Whip ( Látigo Rojo de Obediencia)"- Sailor Vesta gritó y un látigo de energía roja, parecido a los que usan los domadores de los circos, apreció en su mano. Con este látigo de disponía a atacar al demonio.  
  
Gebobunbirijiba usó unas plumas de las alas de ángel y se dibujaron rocas enormes que pudieron romper la cuerda de Sailor Juno provocando que caiga sobre Sailor Vesta. Mientras tanto Usagi quería alejar a Naru..  
  
-"Juggler Funny Attack! (Gracioso Ataque del Malabarista)"- Sailor Pallas al decir este ataque aparecieron 6 esferas de energía celeste. Ella empezó a hacer malabares para arrojarle las pequeñas pero poderosas esferas al monstruoso ser, causando molestias.  
  
-"Petal Courtain!(Cortina de Pétalos)"- Sailor Ceres usó esta cortina de hermosos pétalos para bloquearle la visión a Jedaite, sin mucho éxito.  
  
Chibimoon usó su Pink Sugar Heart Attack. Los corazones salían del centro de su campana de cristal.  
  
A pesar de los esfuerzos de las Sailors, Jedaite logró llegar donde Naru y Umino. Sólo le bastó una ráfaga oscura para deshacerse de Usagi y las demás Chicas.  
  
Todas miraban impotentes aquel horrendo espectáculo  
  
Jedaite había hecho aparecer un hoyo negro en ambos pechos el de Umino y Naru. Jedaite metió sus manos en aquellos hoyos. Las víctimas gritaron de dolor. Cuando Jedaite sacó sus manos, se vio una rosa color lavanda muy brillante en cada mano. Los ojos de Umino y Naru, estaban vacíos, no mostraban brillo ni reflejos. Sus corazones dejaron de Latir.  
  
-"¡NO!"- Gritó Usagi y fue corriendo a atacar a Jedaite. Fue detenida por Haruka y Makoto con mucha fuerza.  
  
-¡Ya obtuve lo que buscaba, Sailor Tontas!"  
  
-"Detente ahí"- Sailor Galaxia había retornado. A su lado estaban 4 siluetas conocidas.  
  
-"Soy la peleadora de las estrellas, Soy Sailor Star Fighter".  
  
-"Soy la creadora de las estrellas, Soy Sailor Star Maker".  
  
-"Soy la sanadora del Cosmos, Sailor Star Healer."  
  
-"Yo soy la Sailor que protege la luz de la esperanza. Con la esencia de canela, Soy Sailor Kakyuu."  
  
-"Malditas entrometidas. Vámonos de aquí ya obtuve lo que buscábamos".  
  
Los villanos desaparecieron.  
  
-"Dejemos a estos dos en el templo mientras pensamos qué hacer. Mi abuelo ya no está. Así que vamos."- Dijo Rei.  
  
Ya en el templo:  
  
-"Parece que les temen a Ustedes"- Haruka le dijo a Sella.  
  
-"Nuestros poderes son diferentes, algo que ellos no están acostumbrados"- Galaxia interrumpió.  
  
-"Eso puede favorecernos mientras solucionamos esto" Setsuna comentó.- "Pequeña Dama creo que debes hacerlo aunque esperemos a ver qué pasa".  
  
"¡Sí Puuu!- Respondió Chibiusa.  
  
-"Naru, Umino, perdónenme!" Susurró entre lágrimas Usagi, sin que nadie la oyera.  
  
CONTINUARA.  
  
AVANCES: ¿Qué hará Caos contra esta esperanza? No. No lo hagas Caos. Basta Ya. No se pierdan el próximo capítulo "LA DECISIÓN DE CHIBIUSA". COMENTARIOS: No podía dejar fuera a Naru no? Bueno espero les agrade, nos vemos la próxima semana, las cosas están ardiendo desde ya.  
  
CAPITULO 5: LA DECISIÓN DE CHIBIUSA.  
  
-"Amo Caos, ¿ Qué haremos con esas entrometidas Sailors. Sus poderes son demasiado fuertes para nosotros"- Jedaite preguntó.  
  
-"Si eso es cierto. Yo ya me enfrenté a los Three Lights. Galaxia es muy fuerte eso lo sé. Aunque no se nada de las nuevas Sailors."- Sailor Lead Crow agregó.  
  
-"Sí lo sé. Conozco muy bien a Galaxia y a las demás Sailors."- Caos respondió- "Un ataque directo sería muy peligroso."  
  
-"Amo Caos, sugiero una celada"- Intervino Esmeroodo.  
  
-"Podríamos matar muchos pájaros de un solo tiro"- Mimete agregó con un mirada maligna.  
  
-"Pero necesitamos su ayuda amo Caos"- Eudial sugirió.  
  
-"Es una muy buena idea. Gracias a esas luces de bondad que trajo Jedaite, mis poderes aumentaron significativamente. Además planeaba atacarles de todas maneras." Caos con su voz sombría les dijo a sus esbirros.  
  
******  
  
En el templo Hikawa, las chicas estaban muy preocupadas por la situación, habían perdido sus poderes, seis humanos y un gato se habían vuelto demonios. Dos humanos muy cercanos a Usagi habían perdido lo más valioso, sus luces de Bondad. A Dios gracias contaban con la ayuda del Amazoness Quartet, Chibimoon, Galaxia, las Three Lights y Sailor Kakyuu, pero tenían ellas que luchar por su propio mundo.  
  
-"Yuuichirou, por favor limpia el cuarto de huéspedes. Mis amigos no se sienten muy bien". -Dijo Rei señalando a Naru Y Umino que eran cargados por Haruka y Makoto.- "Y trae una taza con manzanilla para Usagi".  
  
Usagi tenía los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas.  
  
Yuuichirou asintió.  
  
"Rei ha crecido mucho en este tiempo. Tiene nuevos amigos y es muy hermosa como cuando la conocí. Tengo que apoyarle, su abuelo ha desaparecido hace día. Quiero serle útil. Tal vez ella no lo haga, pero yo la amo." Pensó el joven de pelo largo.  
  
Cuando Yuuichirou, se había retirado, Galaxia tomó la palabra: -"Todo el Universo está pendiente de esto. Caos está rompiendo el delicado balance. Ha ido demasiado lejos."  
  
-"Sentimos la maldad, sentíamos que nos necesitaban"- Yaten agregó.  
  
-"Incluso nuestra princesa es necesitada ahora. No hay peor mal en el universo"- Taiki opinó.  
  
-"Las estrellas se necesitan unas a otras para protegerse mutuamente" Kakyuu agregó.  
  
Usagi y Mamoru se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza.  
  
-"¡Ahahahahahahah!"- los pulmones de Yuuichirou emitieron este ahogado grito seguido por un sonido de vajilla rompiéndose.  
  
-" Yuuichirou!"- Rei salió disparada del cuarto donde estaban reunidos, seguida por todos.  
  
-"Fighter Star Power!" -"Maker Star Power!" -"Healer Star Power!" -"Golden Galactica Power!" -"Kennel Star Power  
  
-"MAKE UP!!!!!!"  
  
Entre las estrellas que transformaron a las Sailor Star Lights, la energía de oro que formaba la armadura de Galaxia y un humo como incienso con olor a canela que formó el traje de Kakyuu.  
  
-"¡Sailor Quartet Dream Power!" -"¡ Moon Crisis Power!"  
  
"MAKE UP!!!!" Las transformaciones fueron terminadas.  
  
En pleno patio Yuuichirou estaba siendo atacado por Mimete quien introducía su mano por un hoyo negro en el pecho de Yuuichirou.  
  
En Aquel patio se encontraban Jedaite, Esmeroodo, Eudial y Sailor Lead Crow. Fobos Y Deimos Revoloteaban por el cielo.  
  
Los gritos de Yuuichirou cesaron cuando Mimete retiró del pecho de Yuuichirou una hermosa y brillante rosa lavanda. El cuerpo del joven caía inerte al piso, ante las atónitas miradas de los Senshi y de las risas de Mimete.  
  
-"Star Serious Laser!"- Seiya apuntó su poderoso rayo hacia Mimete.  
  
-"Charm Búster!"- Al decir esto Mimete, un estridente sonido se oyó. Todo el lugar se llenó de estrellas oscuras. Ambos ataques chocaron, y se anularon mutuamente.  
  
-"Star Gentle Uterus!" -"Star Sensitive Infierno" Ambos ataques se combinaron, pero fueron inútiles contra el FIRE Búster III de Eudial.  
  
-"Amazoness Arrow"- El ataque combinado del Sailor Quartet, no hizo mucho efecto contra el abanico de Esmeroodo.  
  
Galaxia hacia su mayor esfuerzo contra Sailor Lead Crow, pero Lead Crow se había vuelto igual de fuerte que Galaxia. Jedaite atacaba a Chibimoon y a Kakyuu. Era una batalla impresionante. Las demás solo podían ver este espectáculo de ataques sin poder hacer mucho. Ni un bando ni el otro parecía ceder. Hasta que una oscura masa apareció. Con sorpresa todos miraron impotentes la escena. Esa Masa oscura era Caos. De aquella masa salieron manos. Esas manos en silencio se disponían a atacar por la espalda a las que estaban luchando.  
  
Lo siguiente que pasó fue que los gritos de dolor rompieron esa escena. Los cuerpos de las Three Lights caían sin vida. A su lado el Amazoness Quartet. Kakyuu y Galaxia compartían ese destino. Afortunadamente Kakyuu empujó en el último momento a Chibimoon.  
  
Con Horror todos testificaron el hecho.  
  
-"Es increíble las Luces de Bondad de quien haya sido malo como Galaxia, me llena de una energía diferente."- Caos decía mientras laS rosas lavandas, eran absorbidas. "Vámonos ya conseguimos lo que buscamos. Genbobunbirijiba ya cumplió su misión."  
  
Los seis seres del mal desaparecieron.  
  
Chibimoon con lágrimas en los ojos comenzó a gritar: -" Hasta aquí. Ya no aguanto más... TWINKLE YELL!!!!!!".  
  
AVANCES: Aparece Erios. Una poco extraños son sus métodos, pero funcionarán. Próximo episodio": Luchen por sus Sueños"  
  
COMENTARIOS: Hay que reconocer que la historia se torna más oscura a cada capítulo, no se preocupen les daré un respiro a alas marineritas!  
  
CAPITULO 6: "LUCHEN POR SUS SUEÑOS".  
  
La campana de cristal emitió unas suaves campanadas. En el cielo, una puerta de oro fue abierta. De aquella puerta, 4 siluetas salieron.  
  
Al descender a tierra firme, la silueta de Erios se hizo clara.  
  
-"¡Chibiusa!"- El joven corrió a abrazar a la pequeña guerrera.  
  
-"Erios, sabía que vendrías"- Chibimoon al decir esto depositó un largo beso en los labios de Erios.  
  
-"Gracias por acudir"- Mamoru interrumpió- "No sabíamos qué hacer!".  
  
-"Príncipe, no se preocupe. Esta situación no sólo concierne a los guerreros de este sistema solar, concierne a todos en este universo. Por eso traje conmigo a estos 3 amigos"- Erios respondió señalando las 3 siluetas.  
  
Todos al ver las siluetas vieron a 3 hombres con ropas de circo, un poco extrañas. Las Outers miraban con desconcierto, pero las Inners vieron con gusto aquellas figuras.  
  
-"¡Hola a todos!"- El Hombre de cabellos rosados llamado Hawk Eye saludó.  
  
-"Es muy bueno verles de nuevo. ¿Me recuerdan? Soy tigre Eye. Saludos preciosas".  
  
-"Usagi, Mamochan, Chicas ¿cómo están?"- El hombre mas afeminado con un hermoso cabello celeste llamado Fish Eye dijo.  
  
-"No tenemos mucho tiempo para explicarles quienes somos"- Erios les dijo a Haruka y las otras Outers. - "Es mejor mostrarles quiénes somos".  
  
Gracias al poder del cuerno de Erios, las Outers supieron toda la historia del circo Dead Moon y su búsqueda en los sueños, comprendiendo mejor quién era el Amazoness Quartet, las nuevas sailors, que acompañaban a Chibiusa.  
  
-"Como dije esto concierne a todos. Recuerden a Neherenia, ustedes la volvieron al pasado a hacer muchos amigos. Estuve monitoreando, ya que Elusión cuida muchos reinos no sólo la Tierra. Pues bien miren esto"- Erios les dijo esto y una especie de portal, apareció. Este portal les mostró a la pequeña reina y a toda su corte siendo víctima de un brutal y cruento ataque a manos de Gebobumbirijiba.  
  
Gebobumbirijiba, superaba en poder a todos ellos.  
  
Todos vieron con terror, cómo el horrendo ser mataba a todos hasta llegar donde Neherenia, y así poder robarle su hermosa rosa lavanda del interior de su alma..  
  
-"Estas escenas ocurrieron poco tiempo antes que nos invocaran". Fish Eye comentó con una mirada de pena.  
  
-"Así que esa fue la misión del demonio"- Setsuna dedujo.  
  
-"Ustedes son las únicas que pueden salvar este universo. Nuestra misión es ayudarles a despertar otra vez". - Tigre Eye Dijo.  
  
-"Pero, ¿Cómo nos ayudará?- Minako preguntó.  
  
-"Bueno será un poco doloroso pero no hay otra salida"- Erios respondió.- "Chicos, háganlo".  
  
-"¿Qué hará el Amazon Trio, Erios?- Chibimoon dijo.  
  
-"Esto... 1........2..............3" -Gritaron los tres.  
  
Toda la escena se llenó de plataformas parecidas a las usadas para el lanzamiento de cuchillos. Todos los guerreros estaban esposados de manos y pies. Con gritos de dolor, Once voces diferentes, aparecieron los espejos de los sueños de cada Uno.  
  
El Amazon Trio procedió a introducir sus cabezas en los espejos para mirar los sueños.  
  
Se les notaba las caras llenas de dolor cuando Erios comenzó su explicación:  
  
-"Sólo aquellos que recuerden sus sueños y tengan la fuerza y el valor para luchar por ellos, podrán vencer a las sombras, al mal."  
  
Cuando el Amazon Trio terminó de ver dentro de los espejos, se alejaron y se comenzaron a referir a cada sueño.  
  
Tigre Eye habló con Rei, Hotaru, Makoto y Ami.  
  
"Rei, tu sueño es convertirte en sacerdotisa, casarte y cantar; pequeña Hotaru, tu sueño tiene mucho que ver con tu poder de curación: tú sueñas con ser una doctora o enfermera; fuerte Makoto recuerda que tu sueño es tener una floristería o pastelería y casarte; Ami tu sueño es ser doctora. Recuerden que es tiempo que se cumplan." Al decir esto, los espejos dieron la para sus dueñas. Cada espejo brilló y lanzó un rayo de luz del color de sus trajes.  
  
Nadie tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse, ya que Hawk Eye continuó:  
  
-"Hermosa Setsuna, tu soledad es grande pero eso no evita que tengas el hermoso sueño de ser diseñadora; Elegante Michiru, llevas el alma llena de melodías, por eso no me sorprende que tu sueño sea ser una virtuosa violinista; Minako, yo ya había visto este sueño antes, té quieres ser un ídolo; pequeña Chibimoon, tu hermoso sueño albergó a Erios Sama, tienes el sueño de ser una dama. Pues ya es hora que empiecen a luchar por ellos."  
  
Ahora estos cuatro espejos lanzaron su luz hacia sus dueñas.  
  
Fish Eye comenzó a decir:  
  
-"Haruka, tú tienes la fuerza de un hombre para luchar y la sensibilidad de una mujer. Tú sueñas con ser piloto de carreras; Mamochan, tu sueñas con salvar vidas, o sea tú hermoso sueño de ser doctor está dentro de ti. Usagi, tu hermoso sueño de casarte. Recuerden que si quieren que sus sueños se cumplan, deben despertar".  
  
Lo mismo pasó con estos espejos.  
  
Las luces cesaron de brillar. Ahora el espectáculo es mucho más favorable.  
  
Todas las Sailors ahora estaban en la etapa eternal. Los trajes eran parecidos al de Eternal Sailor Moon. Los colores representativos se mantuvieron, todas usaban botas blancas hasta las rodillas. Incluso Chibimoon lucía muy bien.  
  
Mamoru, ya no lucía el Smoking negro. Ahora su Smoking era Blanco.  
  
Usagi lo quedó mirando con corazones en sus ojos.  
  
-"Mamochan se te ve muy bien"- Dijo la enamorada muchacha..  
  
Todos dejaron su sorpresa de ser Eternal ya que el traje de Sailor Moon ya no era eternal.  
  
Su traje tenía una falda blanca muy delicada. Guantes como los que usaban Haruka Y Michiru, Todo era Blanco, el color de la pureza. Sus lazos eran de un tono vívido de rojo. Sus Botas eran las mismas. EN vez de un corazón, su broche ahora tenía la forma de una rosa rosada casi blanca. Tenía un hermoso par de alas de ángel. Sus Labios un tono de rosa pálido. Sus Aretes eran rosas. EL lazo trasero seguía siendo largo, pero era de cintas más delgadas. La perdida Tiara, ahora era una delgada tira de oro con la luna al centro, pera sorpresa de Usagi.  
  
-"Todos han pasado al siguiente nivel. Todos están en Eternal, incluso Tuxedo Mask. La forma de Sailor Moon, es la forma Mega Sailor. No debo mencionar que ahora son más fuertes." Terminó de explicar Erios.  
  
-"Tendrán que descubrir sus nuevos poderes"- Fish Eye comentó.  
  
Parecía que el tablero había sido volteado por las sailors. AL fin brillaba un hermoso rayo de Luz. -"Erios, gracias". - Chibimoon le agradeció.  
  
-"No fue nada, mi amada princesa. Antes que me olvide, ¿recuerdas a Peruru, aquel niño hada que conociste cuando lucharon contra Badiana y su hoyo negro? Pues él está esperando el momento para ver a su amiga. El vive en Elusión.-" Respondió Erios.- " Ya es tiempo de marcharnos, Elusión, tampoco estará a salvo por mucho tiempo. Hasta la vista mi amada."  
  
Erios y Chibimoon se despidieron con un beso muy largo y hermoso.  
  
Pero justo cuando el portal se abrió, y Erios había cruzado por él, 3 manos oscuras (las de Caos), les arrancaron las luces de bondad al Amazon Trio. Nadie pudo hacer nada, todo pasó muy rápido. Erios telepáticamente rogó que no pasara. Pero era muy tarde, las manos desaparecieron muy rápido, tan rápido como aparecieron.  
  
Usagi comenzó a llorar de desesperación. -"No quiero que mis amigos mueran"- dijo entre lágrimas.  
  
-"No te preocupes Usagi acabaremos con él mal juntos"- Mamoru la abrazó.  
  
Las Sailors Asintieron.  
  
CONTINUARÁ...  
  
AVANCES: Los nuevos poderes de las Sailors son estupendos.. Aprenden a trabajar como una sola. Esto es impresionante... El próximo capitulo de Sailor Moon UW será: "Capítulo 7 cacería de Brujas".  
  
COMENTARIOS: Que tal, bueno por lo menos traje al Amazon Trio y les di nuevos poderes. Ahora la historia toma un poco mas de Shoujo, sin quitar el terror. Nos vemos la próxima semana.  
  
CAPITULO 7: CACERIA DE BRUJAS  
  
-"No permitiremos que el sacrificio del Amazon Trio sea en vano"- Rei comentó.  
  
-"Con nuestros nuevos poderes protegeremos a todos"-Minako respondió.  
  
Rei y Minako habían decidido patrullar sin que nadie se entere, ellas querían proteger a todos. Las cosas estaban demasiado calmadas. Lo último que se supo de Caos fue tres días antes cuando Caos robó las luces de bondad del trío. Algo debe estar planeando.  
  
Era una día maravillosos, acababa de parar la lluvia, y Rei y Minako estaban tomando un jugo, cuando Rei entró en trance.  
  
-"¿Rei? ¿Qué pasa?"- Minako preguntó.  
  
-"Presiento maldad en el aire. Minako vamos, corre!"  
  
El presentimiento de Rei era cierto. Ambas muchachas llegaron a un callejón. En el callejón estaban Eudial y Mimete atacando a dos seres que Rei y Minako reconocieron al instante.  
  
-"Papá!" - Rei alcanzó a decir.  
  
-"¡Mamá!"- Minako alcanzó a decir al mismo tiempo que su compañera.  
  
El grito desesperado del Sr. Hino y la Señora Aino, asustaron a las aves del lugar. La escena era más espeluznante para Rei. Ella nunca había congeniado mucho con su padre, ya que al ser político no cruzaban muchos momentos juntos. Después de todo, fue él quien la dejó en el templo con su abuelo, para ocuparse de su carrera. Pero ella lo amaba.  
  
-"Basta! Estoy harta de que ataquen a quien amo. Eternal Sailor Mars Make Up!"  
  
-"Pelearemos con ustedes. Mamá te vengaré. Eternal Sailor Venus. Make Up!"  
  
Ambas chicas se transformaron.  
  
-"Bonitos trajes. Pero ya les dijimos no podrán vencernos". - Mimete declaró.  
  
-"Mira Mimete es tiempo de saldar cuentas con nuestras contrapartes. " Eudial respondió.  
  
-"Sí jajajajajajajajaj!"- Mimete le respondió.  
  
Mars peleaba contra Eudial. Ambas usan ataques de fuego, por lo que son rivales por antonomasia. Mimete se centró en atacar a Venus con toda su fuerza.  
  
Las propias Sailors parecían sorprendidas, vieron como sus ataques eran más poderosos. Nunca el Flame Sniper y el Love & Beauty Shock tuvieron tanta fuerza antes.  
  
Aunque Eudial parecía defenderse muy bien, Mimete tenía muchos problemas con Venus. Venus había roto ya el cetro de Mimete.  
  
-"Maldita sea, no podemos llamar a Gebobunbirijiba, porque el amo Caos lo mandó a otra misión al espacio!"- Mimete gritó.  
  
-"AL espacio???!!! Rei tú crees que sean Ail y Ann?- Venus preguntó muy seria.  
  
-"Idiota tenías que revelar nuestros planes, no entiendo cómo el amo Caos te liberó, siendo tan inútil!"- Amenazó Eudial a Mimete.  
  
-"¿Qué?! Tú no eres nadie para decirme eso, mujer caracol"- Mimete respondió.  
  
Ambas brujas comenzaron a discutir, sin importarle las Sailors.  
  
-"Eres una debilucha, no puedes hacer nada bien!" Eudial gritó.  
  
-"¡Mujer caracol!". - Mimete se limitó a gritar.  
  
Ambas Sailors estaban confundidas, mientras la lluvia de insultos continuaba. Aparecieron gotas en su rostro.  
  
La paciencia de Eudial, estaba llegando a su límite.  
  
-"Maldita oportunista, intentaste matarme, maldita dos caras. Ahora ya verás. FIRE Buster III. Esto va por mi camioneta". Eudial gritó.  
  
El ataque de fuego cayó de lleno en el cuerpo de Mimete, causando que su cuerpo terminara en un montón de cenizas. Antes de morir Mimete, había lanzado un grito de dolor.  
  
-"¿Cómo pudiste atacar a uno de los tuyos?"- Venus interrogó.  
  
-"Si me lo preguntan a mí, ella no es más que un estorbo. Yo puedo sola con ustedes, pero antes lo primero": Eudial respondió.  
  
Eudial tomó las rosas lavanda de sus víctimas y las envió donde Caos.  
  
-"Ahora ya puedo ocuparme de ustedes Sailor Senshi"- Eudial lanzó una mirada desafiante.  
  
.-"Maldita me pagarás lo que le hiciste a mi padre!"- Mars respondió con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-"Maldita bruja. No sabes lo que hiciste al acercarte a mi mamá."- Venus dijo.  
  
-"JA-ja-JA, par de tontas. Venus, respecto a tu pregunta sobre Ann y Ail, si te refieres a esa pareja de alienígenas que vinieron a este planetucho y luego descubrieron el amor, pues sí. Gebobumbirijiba, los ha ido a atacar. Sus luces de Bondad deben ser muy brillantes!"- Eudial dijo.  
  
Mars se preparaba para lanzar su Flame Sniper y Venus su Love & Beauty Shock, pero algo ocurrió. Ambos símbolos en las frentes de las sailors brillaron bastante. De los labios de ambas salieron estas palabras.  
  
"¡Cupid Passion Arrow ( Flecha apasionada de Cupido)".  
  
El corazón dorado que Venus lanzó, se unió a la saeta de Mars. La punta de la flecha se convirtió en corazón. Los corazones de ambas Sailors latían como uno solo. Sus pensamientos se fusionaron como sus ataques. El ataque que se formó, sorprendió a Eudial y a las Sailors.  
  
Aquel ataque atravesó el cuerpo de la bruja, alrededor de ella se formó un corazón, mientras el fuego ardía. Aunque el ataque era doloroso, Eudial tenía en la cara la expresión de alguien enamorado. De su cuerpo no quedó rastro.  
  
-"¿Qué... -"Fue eso?"- Ambas sailors dijeron.  
  
-"Parece que le dimos el amor que nunca conoció antes de morir". Venus razonó.  
  
-"Es increíble lo que podemos lograr juntas. Ven llevemos a nuestros padres al templo, tenemos que comentar lo ocurrido con los demás.  
  
*** En los cuarteles de Caos.  
  
-"Ya no siento la presencia de Mimete ni Eudial. Tontas. Ustedes aprendan a trabajar en equipo." Caos les dijo a sus soldados. -" No todo es pérdida, me enviaron las luces de bondad de esos individuos. Gebobumbirijiba, me trajo las que le tocó. Esmeroodo encárgate de la siguiente misión. Espero que no falles.  
  
-"Así lo haré!"- Esmeroodo respondió. *** En el templo Hikawa, las chicas acomodaban a los padres junto a las otras víctimas. Al comentar lo ocurrido, se encendió un poco la esperanza entre tanta tristeza. Sólo había una pregunta, ¿todas las sailors podrán hacer lo mismo?  
  
AVANCES: Esmeroodo tiene una misión muy importante. Parece que el clima cambia... Bueno no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de SAILOR MOON UW: Capítulo 8: La misión de Esmeroodo.  
  
COMENTARIOS: El poder de la pasión es muy fuerte ¿no lo creen?. El final de Mimete era algo que hace tiempo quería escribir, además, tenia que vengarse Eudial como buena villana no??. Bueno la próxima semana nos vemos, Por si acaso en los capis anteriores he puesto imágenes para ubicarnos por si las moscas. Nos vemos Moonies.  
  
CAPITULO 8: LA MISIÓN DE ESMEROODO.  
  
Haruka había invitado a Makoto a dar una vuelta en su moto. Makoto quería presentarle a las 4 hermanas Ayakashi. Después de todo son amigas y hacía bastante tiempo que no se veían. Les serviría a ambas para relajarse un poco. Las otras sailors estaban investigando quién podría ser la próxima víctima. Habían pasado cinco días ya desde la muerte de Mimete y Eudial. Era demasiada calma.  
  
Cuando llegaron al distrito 10, el distrito donde las hermanas tenían su tienda de productos de belleza, la escena era muy familiar para Makoto. Tres de las cuatro hermanas se peleaban como normalmente lo hacían por tonterías. Al ver esta escena, Makoto dio una pequeña risita mientras le comentaba a Haruka quiénes estaban ahí.  
  
Ellas eran Beruche, Cooan, y Karaberas. Todas se alegraron al ver a su amiga.  
  
Después de una escena bochornosa sobre el sexo de Haruka, comenzaron a charlar.  
  
-"No he visto a Petz, ¿dónde está?- Makoto preguntó.  
  
-"Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de Zafiro; ya ha pasado mucho tiempo."- Karaberas respondió.-"Debe estar comprando flores para él".  
  
-"Entiendo"- Makoto intervino.  
  
Después del incómodo silencio, Beruche intervino:  
  
-"Pero ya se demoró demasiado, debemos buscarla, me preocupa".  
  
-"Sí tienes razón salió muy temprano en la mañana"- Cooan agregó.  
  
-"Si quieren podemos ayudarlas"- la voz grave de Haruka intervino.  
  
-"Gracias, vallamos a buscarla". - Karaberas respondió.  
  
Las tres hermanas y las dos jóvenes salieron a buscar a Petz. Llegaron al centro comercial, donde se separaron. Las hermanas se fueron por un lado y las guerreras por el otro.  
  
Las hermanas se sorprendieron al encontrar a su hermana. La mujer de cabello verde oscuro, yacía en el suelo a los pies de una mujer riéndose histéricamente.  
  
-"¡No puede ser!"- Beruche exclamó.  
  
-"Señorita Esmeroodo... pero usted... "-Cooan dijo nerviosa.  
  
-"¿Qué es lo que le ha hecho a nuestra hermana?"- Karaberas interrogó con ira en su mirada.  
  
-"Nada que no les haré a ustedes, traidoras jajajajajajajaj"- Esmeroodo respondió.  
  
-"Sailor Moon y las otras nos enseñaron lo que es el amor y la amistad. Nos liberaron de su tiranía. Aléjese de Petz"- Beruche encaró a Esmeroodo.  
  
-"Con mucho gusto lo haré"- AL decir esto Esmeroodo se transportó detrás de Beruche, le introdujo su mano en el interior de la muchacha. En medio de gritos de dolor, Esmeroodo retiró la rosa lavanda de su interior. Beruche cayó muy cerca del ramo de flores que Petz había dejado caer al ser atacada por Esmeroodo.  
  
Con horror en los ojos de las hermanas, sabían que eso era la muerte de ellas, ya que ni Petz ni Beruche parecían respirar. Siendo Cooan la más impulsiva de las hermanas, ella atacó a Esmeroodo, mientras Karaberas corría hacia sus hermanas tiradas en el suelo, comprobando que estaban muertas.  
  
Las Uñas de Cooan fueron directo al rostro de Esmeroodo, que ya no reía.  
  
-"¡Miserable! Ahora verás!"- Esmeroodo gritó y atacó a Cooan con su abanico, mandándola a chocar contra la pared dejándola inconsciente. - Eso es por dañar mi rostro perfecto."  
  
AL ver esto Karaberas, intentó proteger a su hermana, pero ella ya no tenía los poderes de la Luna Oscura. Esmeroodo sólo tuvo que atacarla con su abanico arrojándola contra Una columna, desmayándola al lado de su hermana Cooan.  
  
Aprovechando esto, Esmeroodo retiró las luces de bondad de las hermanas restantes.  
  
Haruka y Makoto, habían llegado al lugar, por el ruido de la pelea, pero ya era tarde. Las cuatro hermanas yacían tiradas sin vida en el suelo. Ellas llegaron justo a tiempo para ver como Esmeroodo enviaba las 4 rosas lavanda a Donde Estaba Caos.  
  
-"Maldita, por qué tuviste que tocarlas. Ahora verás. Ellas ya han sufrido bastante. Eternal Sailor Jupiter. Make up!"  
  
-"Eternal Sailor Uranus Make Up! Te metiste con las Sailors equivocadas, las Sailors más brutales. Ahora Verás".  
  
Esmeroodo, sí que estaba pasando un mal rato. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, la especialidad de este par de Sailors. Una lluvia de puños y patadas caían contra Esmeroodo.  
  
Ambas sailors se preparaban para usar el World Shaking y el Oak Evolution.  
  
Sus símbolos en sus frentes brillaron con intensidad y de ambos labios salieron gritos de valor. Al verse a los ojos comprendieron lo que ocurría. Ambas Sailors gritaron "HUGE STORM" (Tormenta Gigante). El ataque dorado de Uranus se combinó con las hojas de Júpiter. Ambos ataques salieron volando por encima de Esmeroodo.  
  
-"Fallaron "- dijo Esmeroodo riéndose.  
  
-"Eso es lo que crees"- Uranus respondió.  
  
Al decir esto, el ataque cayó en forma de una cortina de luz dorada, sobre Esmeroodo. Se formó un tornado que la hizo estremecer mientras los truenos caían y desintegraban el cuerpo de su víctima, quien no tuvo tiempo de gritar. Al pasar esta tormenta no quedó rastro de ella.  
  
Haruka y Makoto llevaron cada una a dos Hemanas hacia el templo Hikawa. En el camino, Haruka se dio cuenta de algo terrible y cierto. Se notaba la cara de preocupación. Pero no debía decir nada hasta comprobar sus sospechas.  
  
AVANCES: El agua es implacable. Nuevos descubrimientos. Nuevas pistas. EL próximo episodio es CAPITULO 9: GAME OVER COMENTARIOS: Bueno se están aclarando ciertos misterios, pero con cada respuesta aparecen nuevas preguntas, ¿qué les parece los grupos que estoy formando? Nos vemos la próxima semana.  
  
CAPITULO 9: GAME OVER.  
  
Era una noche sin estrellas, y ya que Haruka estaba con Makoto visitando a las hermanas Ayakashi, Michiru decidió salir con Ami.  
  
Ambas chicas decidieron ir a tomar un café a la cafetería Crown, donde trabajaba Unazuki, la hermana de Motoki. El padre de ambos era el dueño de ambos lugares, la cafetería y el centro de juegos eso explicaba por qué los hermanos tenían trabajo.  
  
Unazuki llegó con la orden de las chicas, siempre atendiendo con una gran sonrisa. Al retirarse la joven, Michiru comentó.  
  
-"Esa Chica tiene un corazón muy puro".  
  
-"Sí me consta, ¿ recuerdas que fue atacada por los Death Busters? - Ami respondió.  
  
-"Es increíble como personas inocentes son involucradas"- Michiru dijo antes de tomar un sorbo de café.  
  
-" NO te preocupes. Si algo he aprendido de Usagi, es a no desanimarme. Ella protegerá a todos."- Ami respondió.  
  
-"Sí Eso es cierto, nuestra princesa es así."- Dijo Michiru con una sonrisa.- "Oye Ami, cuando todo esto acabe, me gustaría tener otra competencia de natación contigo."  
  
-"A mi también". - Ahora Ami sonreía.  
  
La conversación fu e interrumpida, ya que Motoki había cruzado la puerta. De inmediato fue a saludar a Ami. Después de las respectivas presentaciones conversaron:  
  
-"Vengo a recoger a Unazuki. Ya es hora de irnos a casa"- comentó Motoki.- "No quiero que desaparezca como Reika". - Su sonrisa desapareció.  
  
-"OH discúlpanos, no sabíamos que estábamos reteniendo a Unazuki"- Michiru se disculpó viendo la incomodidad.  
  
-"No se preocupen a migas"- Unazuki respondió.  
  
Al salir del restaurante, se despidieron. Motoki y Unazuki fueron hacia el norte y las chicas hacia el sur.  
  
-"Son muy buenas personas". - Michiru comentó.  
  
La conversación volvió a ser interrumpida por un intenso grito de dolor que venía del norte. Ambas chicas se miraron y sin pensarlos dos veces decidieron transformarse.  
  
-"Eternal Sailor Mercury, Make Up!" -"Eternal Sailor Neptune, Make Up!"  
  
Ambas sailors del agua corrían con desesperación hacia ese grito.  
  
Mientras tanto, Motoki comenzó a retar a Jedaite.  
  
-"Humano tonto, no quieres, al igual que tu novia Reika, serle útil al amo Caos." Jedaite le dijo.  
  
-"¿Qué le has hecho a Reika? Maldito demonio."- Motoki demandó.  
  
-"Ja-ja"- Jedaite se rió antes de atacar a Motoki.  
  
Las sailors llegaron justo a tiempo para ver las hermosas rosas lavanda en las manos de Jedaite, desapareciendo y en el suelo, ambos hermanos sin respirar.  
  
-"Jedaite, ¿por qué hacen esto?- Ami gritó.  
  
-"Todas estas personas sufren por su culpa, Sailor Senshis..."- Jedaite respondió.  
  
-"¿De qué hablas? ¡Nosotras tratamos de proteger este mundo!"- Neptune respondió.  
  
-"Eso no es asunto suyo. Mueran!"- Jedaite comenzó a atacar a las sailors.  
  
Con mucha velocidad las sailors esquivaron los ataques de Jedaite.  
  
-"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" -"Deep Submerge!"  
  
Ambos ataques fueron esquivados por Jedaite. De repente ambas sailors cerraron sus ojos, por dentro veían unas ondas en agua, como cuando caen gotas.  
  
Ami de la nada comenzó a recitar algo, sin saber por qué Michiru comenzó a recitar lo mismo.  
  
"El Agua cristalina que da vida. El inmenso mar. De los cuatro elementos, el más sutil y el más fuerte. Voy con la corriente, pero cuando Debo soy implacable como el mar. Sonido que provoca meditación; Pureza y claridez. El agua purifica y acaba con el mal, Limpiando las manchas".  
  
AL terminar de decir esto, ambas frentes brillaron con sus símbolos respectivos.  
  
Ami se preparaba para lanzar el Aqua Rhapsody y Michiru el Deep Submerge. Pero otra vez hablaron juntas:  
  
-"Aqua Submerge ( Sumersión Acuática)"  
  
El ataque era similar al Deep Submerge, pero la esfera de energía estaba rodeada de estalactitas de hielo. Mientras el ataque avanzaba, se oía el sonido del arpa de Mercury:  
  
Jedaite no se esperaba este cambio de acontecimientos tan drástico.  
  
El Ataque tuvo dos efectos en su víctima, primero lo congeló, y luego gracias a la fuerza de la ola explotó en mil pedazos destruyendo a su víctima.  
  
-"Neptune, ¿a qué se habrá referido Jedaite con nuestra culpa?"- Ami preguntó mientras volvía a su forma civil.  
  
-"No lo sé Ami, no lo sé"- La joven de cabellos color mar respondió.  
  
Afortunadamente Haruka y Makoto pasaban por ahí, ya que tenían que pasar por ahí para ir al templo Hikawa. Ami se sorprendió al ver a las hermanas en el coche de Haruka. Makoto a su vez se sorprendió al ver a los hermanos Furuhata,  
  
Las cuatro Sailors comentaron las últimas palabras de Jedaite con las otras chicas, una vez en el templo Hikawa.  
  
-"¿Qué extraño, qué querrá decir?"- Luna preguntó.- "Chicas por lo que me cuentan ahora sus poderes son en pareja."  
  
Michiru y Haruka intercambiaron miradas de tristeza.  
  
-"A menos que..."- Setsuna dijo. -¿Qué?- Artemis preguntó.  
  
-"No puedo decir más hasta estar segura"- Setsuna respondió.- "Pequeña dama, Usagi y Hotaru necesito que me acompañen mañana para confirmar mis sospechas.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
AVANCES: Al fin veremos pelear a Saturn, Pluto, Moon, Chibimoon y Tuxedo Mask. ¿Qué es lo que hacen ellos aquí? Cuál es la relación? Próximo episodio: CAPITULO X: LUCIÉRNAGAS DEL TIEMPO. HERMOSAS ROSAS. COMENTARIOS: Que tal? Como ven no me olvido de los detalles provecho a los fanáticos del agua, espero no desilusionarlos. Ok nos vemos la próxima semana.  
  
CAPITULO X: LUCIÉRNAGAS DEL TIEMPO. HERMOSAS ROSAS.  
  
Al día siguiente, las cuatro chicas y Mamoru salieron muy temprano. Nadie comprendía lo que Setsuna quería.  
  
Para sorpresa de Usagi, Elsa Gray, aquella joven que le presentó a Michiru Y Haruka, la saluda.  
  
-"Usagi, hola ¿cómo está Haruka? Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo.  
  
-"Hola ¿qué haces aquí Elsa? - Respondió la sorprendida joven.  
  
El grupo se hallaba sentado afuera de un estadio de carreras de atletismo.  
  
-"Recibí una llamada, me pedían que corriera para demostrar a unos pequeños lo bueno de ejercitarse; bueno debo ir a prepararme. Nos vemos".  
  
Elsa entró al estadio y se perdió de vista. En ese momento se escucha una voz familiar para Chibiusa y una voz muy estridente que Usagi reconoció.  
  
-"¡Chibiusa!!!"- La voz saludó.  
  
-"¡Momoko! Cómo estás. Yo he venido a visitar a mi prima Usagi.  
  
-"Nosotros venimos a un paseo con la clase y nuestra nueva profesora..."- Momoko respondió.  
  
-"Señorita Sakurada Haruna!"- Gritó Usagi al ver a su antigua profesora parada ahí junto a los amigos de Chibiusa: Momoko y Kyusuke, junto con los demás alumnos.  
  
-"Usagi?!"-Haruna preguntó.  
  
-"Señorita Haruna, ¿Usted es la nueva profesora de Momoko?- Usagi preguntó.  
  
-"Sí. Justo hoy traigo a los alumnos. Fue muy amable aquella mujer que me telefoneó y me invitó a una exposición de la renombrada Elsa Gray. Chicos no hagamos esperar a nuestra anfitriona."-Haruna respondió dirigiéndose a las puertas del estadio.  
  
Momoko y Kyusuke entraron primeros seguidos por la señorita Haruna. AL entrar esta última, las puertas se cerraron, dejando a los demás niños afuera.  
  
-"¿Esta Es tu sospecha, Setsuna mamá?"- Hotaru dijo con la mirada más fría que de costumbre.  
  
En silencio la mujer asintió.  
  
-"¿Qué? No entiendo"- Decía Usagi con desesperación.  
  
-"Mi reina, lo que ocurre es..."- Setsuna empezó a hablar, pero fue abruptamente interrumpida por los gritos desgarradores que venían del estadio.  
  
-"No hay tiempo para eso. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.". -Mamoru afirmó.  
  
-"Eternal Sailor Pluto. Make Up!" -"Eternal Sailor Saturn. Make Up!" -"Eternal Sailor Chibimoon. Make Up!" -"Eternal Tuxedo Mask. Make Up!" -"Moon Roses Power. Make Up!"  
  
Los cinco guerreros entraron al estadio, sólo para ver cómo la Señorita Haruna caía al lado de los dos niños, que yacían acostados en el piso sin moverse. Sailor Lead Crow tenía en sus manos 3 rosas brillantes color lavanda. Elsa Gray comenzó a huir, como si eso la hubiese ayudado antes. Gebobumbirijiba voló hacia ella, introdujo sus manos para retirar la luz de bondad de la joven. El hermoso cielo se había oscurecido cuando el demonio apareció.  
  
-"¡Sailor Lead Crow, detente!"- Mega Sailor Moon dijo.  
  
-"Tú no tienes ningún derecho de decirme qué hacer. Por tu culpa perdí a Sailor Aluminium Siren. Es ahora que me las pagarás."- Sailor Lead Crow amenazó.  
  
Gebobumbirijiba, se paró al lado de Lead Crow, entregándole la luz de Bondad de Elsa. Sin perder tiempo ella envía las cuatro luces a Caos.  
  
Decide atacar a Sailor Moon, con su látigo, ayudada por Gebobumbirijiba.  
  
Al ver esto Tuxedo Mask defiende a Sailor Moon.  
  
-"Tuxedo Bomber!(Bomba Tuxedo)- Tuxedo Mask gritó, la explosión dorada fue directo a Gebobumbirijiba, aturdiéndole.  
  
Pero Sailor Lead Crow fue más rápida. Ella ya había llegado donde Usagi y comenzó a ahorcarla con su látigo. Se notaba el rencor en la mirada de Lead Crow. Esa mirada cargada de frustración, ira, tristeza y lágrimas humedeciendo sus ojos.  
  
Sailor Moon tenía el rostro lleno de dolor.  
  
-"Gracias al amo Caos tú sabrás lo que es perder a tus seres queridos uno a uno, lo mismo tus compañeras tontas"- Sailor Lead Crow gritó.  
  
-"Esto confirma todas mis sospechas"-Sailor Pluto dijo.  
  
-"Ya podemos defender a nuestros princesa sin necesidad de estar inmóviles"- Sailor Saturn afirmó.  
  
Chibimoon no en tendía la conversación de Pluto y Saturn, pero no tenía tiempo para preguntar, ella tenía que ayudar a Tuxedo Mask ya que Gebobumbirijiba se había levantado para contraatacar.  
  
-"Pink Lady Freezing Kiss!(Beso Congelante de la Dama Rosada)"-Chibiusa gritó, causando que Gebobumbirijiba quede paralizado sin poder moverse. Esto debe darle tiempo a las demás.  
  
-"Sailor Pluto, prepárate para hacer tu ataque especial, es hora de ver que tan poderoso es nuestro ataque combinado." Sailor Saturn dijo mirando fijamente a Sailor Lead Crow.  
  
Sailor Pluto no pudo hacer otra cosa que obedecer a Saturn.  
  
Ambas sailors se prepararon para lanzar su Dead Scream y el Silence Glaive Surprise, respectivamente. De alguna forma, Saturn sabía que sería algo poderoso.  
  
El Aura violeta envolvió a Saturn y los vientos oscuros se centraron encima del cetro de granate de Pluto.  
  
-"Cosmic Cannon (Cañón Cósmico)!"- Ambas sailors gritaron.  
  
Este poderoso ataque puso todo en silencio. Una esfera de energía muy grande color índigo, dio de golpe en Sailor Lead Crow.  
  
-"Siren, volví a fallarte perdóname!" Al decir esto Sailor Lead Crow explotó, pero fue una explosión que sonaba como un aullido muy triste.  
  
Sailor Moon aprovechó este momento para intentar curar al demonio, después de todo era la única sailor que no había probado sus nuevos poderes.  
  
-"Kindnes Reborn!(Bondad Renacida)"- Sailor Moon alzó su cetro en forma de una rosa. Ella comenzó a flotar gracias a sus alas.  
  
Desde arriba su ataque fue directo al súper demonio; caían hermosas rosas blancas que desprendían un suave aroma que embriagaba mucho. Gebobumbirijiba comenzó a brillar en una luz blanca.  
  
Se escucharon 6 voces que gritaban: "¡Qué bueno!"- a eso se le sumó un maullido.  
  
Cuando el brillo cesó, los siete individuos habían vuelto a su forma original. Estaban inconscientes.  
  
Las sailors y Tuxedo Mask Aprovecharon esta breve paz para hablar de la situación.  
  
-"Ya no hay dudas, Caos atacará a las personas que nos son más especiales a nosotros"- Sailor Pluto comentó.  
  
-"¿En qué basa eso?"- Sailor Moon intervino.  
  
-"Sólo ata los cabos Usagi, mira las víctimas y las palabras finales de los villanos"-Tuxedo Mask afirmó.  
  
-"Bueno por lo menos ya volvimos a esos demonios a su forma original"- Chibimoon dijo optimistamente.  
  
-"Miren, oh no!"- Saturn gritó.  
  
Pero era muy tarde, Caos había robado ya las siete luces de bondad de los ex demonios.  
  
-"Aunque ya no sean demonios aún me sirven. Jajajaja. Ahora Verán"- Caos dijo.  
  
Algo comenzó a ocurrir en Caos, una extraña sensación de maldad que preocupó a las sailors.  
  
CONTINUARA.....  
  
AVANCES: La luz llama a la oscuridad y a su vez la oscuridad llama a la luz... No puede ser. Aléjate de esa persona... CAPITULO XI: LA METAMORFOSIS DE CAOS.  
  
COMENTARIOS: Bueno tenia que meted a los amiguitos de Chibiusa y la profesora no?? Ahora se entiende más las motivaciones de Caos. EN fin se avecina el segundo arco de la historia...  
  
CAPITULO XI: LA METARMORFOSIS DE CAOS.  
  
La masa sombría comenzó a tomar forma humana, forma femenina. De las sombras salió una nueva Sailor muy alta. Tenía los ojos color fuego, una armadura negra brillante. Sus largos cabellos color magenta estaban recogidos en un moño. Su mirada no reflejaba nada. En el centro de su traje una gema color sangre. Tenía el típico cuello de traje de marinero. Portaba una horrible espada doble. El mango era de oro. Sus cuchillas miraban hacia lados opuestos. Las hojas de las cuchillas tenían forma de trueno. Verticalmente era del mismo tamaño que esta mujer. Las Sailors miraban con terror la escena. Era algo que no esperaban.  
  
-"¡Chicas vengan todas al estadio Jyuuban. Es urgente!"- Sailor Moon se comunicó con las chicas por medio de su reloj comunicador.  
  
La mujer miraba en silencio. El cielo se llenó de truenos negros. Se escuchaba una tonada macabra. Al parecer la melodía salía de la peculiar gema.  
  
Las Sailors restantes llegaron y todas se sorprendieron al ver aquella mujer.  
  
-"Ahora que ya llegaron todas, me presentaré. Esta es mi verdadera forma, soy Sailor Caos, la sailor de las tinieblas. Gracias a esas luces de bondad, mis poderes aumentaron."  
  
-"Pero sólo eres una contra nosotros 11"- Sailor Venus respondió.-"Te venceremos con mucha facilidad"-  
  
-"Cuenta otra vez!"- Caos le respondió.  
  
Ahora las sombras de las sailors abandonaron sus cuerpos. Esas sombras tomaron vida propia. Ahora se distinguía sus cuerpos y sus rostros. La sombra de Sailor Moon fue absorbida por Caos.  
  
Las demás sombras se convirtieron en copias oscuras de sus dueñas. Sus trajes eran negros, la copia de Sailor Pluto tenía colores diferentes, su traje donde Pluto tenía blanco, ella tenía negro y las partes que eran negras en Pluto, en ella eran Plomas.  
  
Todas las copias tenían mirada fría, sin brillo. Sus pieles eran muy pálidas. Sus ojos eran negros al igual que sus cabellos.  
  
Las sombrías Guerreras (Dark Senshi) se pararon delante de sus contrapartes. Las sailors no sabían lo que pasaba.  
  
-"La luz llama a la oscuridad y viceversa. Es inevitable son compañeras desde la eternidad. Así que no se sorprendan, porque por cada una de ustedes que son la luz, hay una sombra. Yo soy la contraparte oscura de Sailor Moon. Se podría decir que somos el lado opuesto del espejo."- Caos dijo.  
  
-"Pero si son todas nuestras sombras, entonces ¿Por qué Tuxedo Mask no tiene alguien al frente?"- Sailor Moon preguntó.  
  
-"Simple ahora sabrás por qué"- respondió Caos.  
  
Las demás sailors no podían hacer nada, sus sombras comenzaron a atacarles. Era como pelear con uno mismo. El choque de poderes era inmenso; truenos por un lado, fuego y agua por el otro. Todo el estadio era un pandemonio.  
  
Caos, con una velocidad vertiginosa, llegó donde Tuxedo Mask, quien no se podía mover. Ella, que tenía alas negras, besó a Mamoru, para luego arrancarle su luz de bondad, la cual fue engullida sin miramientos. El cuerpo sin transformación y sin vida de Mamoru cayó en el suelo.  
  
-"¡NOOOOOOOOO!"- Sailor Moon gritó con histeria mientras corría con lágrimas en los ojos hacia Mamoru.  
  
Sailor Caos Comenzó a volar.  
  
-"Sailor Moon, recuerda que esto recién está empezando. La venganza se come mejor fría. Me las pagarás todas juntas... Te golpearé donde más te duele. Dark Senshis, vámonos."  
  
Todas las guerreras oscuras se alejaron de su contraparte. Saturn aprovechó esto para acercarse a Caos. Con la Silence Glaive, consiguió hacerle una herida en el cuello.  
  
Los poderes secaron la oscura sangre pero quedó una cicatriz con un brillo violeta.  
  
-"No importa quién seas o qué poderes tengas. Así seas lo más poderoso que existe, una marca hecha con mi Silence Glaive, es eterna, así mueras conservarás esa horrenda cicatriz. Ese es mi regalo como Sailor Saturn."- Sailor Saturn declaró con frialdad y decisión. (1)  
  
-"Estúpida! Ya me las pagarán todas, poco a poco es mejor." AL decir esto las oscuras guerreras desaparecieron.  
  
Usagi se había desmayado de tanto llorar.  
  
Tanto Inners como Outers corrieron a ayudar a Usagi, después de todo el amante de la princesa, había perdido su luz de bondad. Todas volvieron a su forma civil y procedieron a llevar a las víctimas hacia el templo Hikawa. Rei llevaba a su abuelo en brazos y Haruka llevaba a Elsa.  
  
Una vez recuperada Usagi, las diez chicas discutían lo acontecido.  
  
-"Usagi, ¿ya lo entendiste?,¿No?, Caos está atacando a personas que son valiosas o queridas para nosotras.-dijo Setsuna.  
  
-"¿Pero por qué lo hacen? ¿A qué se refería Caos con todas juntas, sólo nos hemos enfrentado con Caos una vez?"- Ami comentó.  
  
-"eso nadie lo sabe, pero esta guerra se torna cada vez más difícil. Ahora nos tendremos que enfrentar a nosotros mismas." Dijo Haruka mientras cogía la mano de Michiru. Nunca antes se había escuchado tanto miedo en la joven.  
  
-"Chicas, vallan con cuidado, volverán a verles, pero lo peor es que saben sus debilidades y tienen los mismos poderes que ustedes."- Luna añadió.  
  
Usagi no había dicho palabra alguna en todo esto. Ella seguía pensando en aquel último momento de Mamoru.  
  
-"Caos, me las pagarás"- Usagi susurró.  
  
Aunque Mamoru no esté, Chibiusa aún no desaparece, lo que según Sailor Pluto, pueden ser dos cosas: o la anomalía temporal aún no llega a repercutir el siglo XXX o significaría que tal vez haya una forma de salvar a Mamoru, lo cual era una mínima esperanza.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
AVANCES: Los oscuros poderes de Caos le hacen la vida imposible a las chicas. Miedo y oscuridad. Duda. Autoestima y poder. El próximo episodio es CAPITULO XXII: EMPIEZA EL LABERINTO DE PESADILLAS.  
  
COMENTARIOS: (1) Gracias A mi amiga SoA, se me ocurrió este punto. Ella lo escribió en su fic y me gustó. Gracias amiga. Bueno así que Caos voltea el tablero. Podrás ellas con esta guerra universal??? Nos vemos la próxima semana.  
  
CAPITULO XXII: EMPIEZA EL LABERINTO DE PESADILLAS.  
  
Esa noche, todas las sailors, en especial Usagi, tuvieron sueños muy oscuros, sueños cargados de dolor y realismo. En los sueños sus contrapartes estaban delante de ellas, además de horrendas visiones.  
  
Era obvio que esos horrendos sueños eran enviados por Caos.  
  
Caos deseaba hacer sufrir a las sailors, en especial a Moon y a Saturn, nadie merecía más su ira pero igual, la retorcida mente de Caos tenía planeada muchas pesadillas para las sailors, y ya que las sombras conocían los más escondidos temores de cada una, pues las haría sufrir en verdad.  
  
Chibiusa, por ejemplo, comenzó a soñar en un cuarto lleno de mercancía de conejos. Todo era rosado y rojo. Había helado y dulces por todas partes. Al parecer en este sueño todos la consentían mucho. Pero de pronto la oscura Chibiusa apareció. Ella comenzó a hacer que todos en el sueño odiaran a Chibiusa. El hermosos sueño de Chibiusa, se había convertido en una terrible persecución en varios cuartos. La risa de la sombra la hacía correr más rápido. El eco de las voces que le gritaban que era una inútil, le atormentaba. Llegó a un cuarto lleno de implementos de limpieza. En ese cuarto, la esperaba su oscura contraparte. Entre risas, ésta última se transformó en Black Lady.  
  
-" Ya es hora que te hagas cargo del hogar"- La oscura contraparte ordenó.  
  
La escena cambió. Ahora Chibiusa se encontraba en el templo Hikawa, en la habitación donde todas las víctimas se encontraban.  
  
-"Inútil, si fueras más fuerte, esto no hubiera pasado. ¿Y así eres la princesa del mundo? No pareces la hija de Sailor Moon. Tonta. Ja- ja."- La Black Lady del sueño le decía a Chibiusa con mucho sarcasmo.  
  
***  
  
Makoto por su parte, en su sueño ella se encontraba comprando, en una especie de centro comercial. Iba de tienda en tienda, aprovechando las mejores ofertas, mientras comía pastel de cereza. Había un concurso de cocina que ella parecía ir ganando, pero la Makoto oscura la venció en su terreno. Siendo muy impulsiva, Makoto la atacó con sus artes marciales, pero su contraparte la venció. La escena cambió. Ahora se encontraban volando en un avión, sabiendo que Makoto perdió a sus padres en un avión, pues esta era la pesadilla perfecta para ella. En el sueño, Makoto se había paralizado de miedo.  
  
El corredor del avión, parecía una pista de hielo. Makoto patinó hacia una puerta, seguida por su oscura contraparte. Al cruzar la puerta, Makoto se había vuelto Sailor Júpiter, veía sin vida a sus amigas y ella encadenada.  
  
***  
  
Michiru se encontraba nadando muy tranquilamente. Al salir del agua, ella se dirige hacia su cuarto, donde comenzó a ver su completa colección de cosméticos, ya que según su sueño, tendría un concierto de violín. Todo parecía excelente, su concierto fue magnífico, recibió muchas ovaciones, pero cuando ella levanta el rostro, ve a Haruka besando a la Michiru de la oscuridad, quien sonríe maliciosamente.  
  
-"Ya no soportaba estar con esa niña mimada. Me estorbaba."- La Haruka del sueño le dijo a su nueva pareja.  
  
Michiru estaba devastada, ya que en un mundo sin Haruka no vale la pena vivir.  
  
***  
  
En el calor de la fórmula 1, se desarrollaba el sueño de Haruka. La carrera estaba reñida entre el auto de Haruka y uno negro. Pero para sorpresa, Haruka perdió. Ella quería felicitar a tan excelente piloto.  
  
Cuando aquel piloto, se sacó el casco, mostró el mismo rostro de Haruka.  
  
-"¿Qué pasa aquí?"- Haruka dijo asustada.  
  
-"Jugaremos al juego verdad o reto"- La sombra le respondió con una traviesa sonrisa.  
  
Todo el escenario cambió, ahora Haruka se encontraba frente a las demás chicas, quienes estaban colgadas sobre un profundo acantilado.  
  
-"Son nueve amigas tuyas, pues es hora de confesar lo que sientes". - La copia dijo amenazante.  
  
-"No le veo el sentido ¿para qué hacer esto?"- Haruka respondió incrédula.  
  
-"Respuesta incorrecta"- Al decir esto la oscura guerrera hizo que todas cayeran muriendo así. - "Tu tonto orgullo. ¡Pudiste salvarlas! Pero ¿de qué te sirve haberte ensuciado las manos, si no puedes salvar a quien más amas con una sola palabra."  
  
***  
  
-"Minako! Minako!, Minako!"- Muchas voces parecían gritar.  
  
-"Gracias amado público, pero no hubiera llegado aquí sin mis amigas Britney y Cristina. Si no las hubiera seguido no estaría aquí"- Minako respondía a sus fanáticos.  
  
-"Ella es una farsa, no sabe hacer nada. No sirvió como Sailor V y mucho menos sirve como cantante"- Una voz muy parecida a la de Minako declaró.  
  
-"¡Bu! Bájenla, es una fraude". - Los fanáticos comenzaron a abuchear.  
  
Llegó la policía e intentaba atrapar a Minako. Al intentar escapar, Minako llega al cuarto de las víctimas, sólo que todas las sailors estaban tiradas en el piso.  
  
-"Eres una sailor indigna, una líder mediocre. Por tu liderazgo la batalla contra Caos fue perdida. " La Sailor Venus de la oscuridad le dijo a Sailor Venus.  
  
Venus miraba horrorizada la escena. En eso su copia se transformó en Sailor V.  
  
-"Sólo hay espacio para una líder y esa soy yo"- La Sailor V le dijo y procedió a atacarla.  
  
***  
  
Todo el mundo admiraba los hermosos diseños de Setsuna. AL fin había un desfile de modas de Setsuna. Los hermosos vestidos eran muy elogiados, por sus lujosos modelos y candentes tonalidades. De pronto, los vestidos que tanto trabajo le costaron a Setsuna, comenzaron a destruirse. Todo el mundo comenzó a gritar.  
  
-"Setsuna Tonta, por tu mal trabajo te quedarás triste y sola por siempre. Ja- Ja"- Una voz muy grave le dijo.  
  
De pronto los oscuros vientos del mundo de los muertos, rodearon a Setsuna, eran los mismos vientos del corredor del tiempo.  
  
Setsuna vestía ahora su traje de Sailor y se encontraba frente a la puerta del tiempo. Frente a ella se encontraba una mujer con un color de Sailor color plomo y negro.  
  
-"Tú. Todos creen que sabes los secretos del tiempo, pero no sabes nada. De haberlo sabido, hubieras advertido la venida de Caos. Por tu culpa todos morirán."- Dark Sailor Pluto le recriminó a Pluto.-" Tonta, ahora verás cuál es el precio de tu incompetencia. Domo del tiempo, ábrete!"  
  
Las enormes puertas del tiempo se abrieron y, Setsuna vio su peor temor. Un mar de Cucarachas salió por ellas y se abalanzaron sobre Sailor Pluto.  
  
***  
  
Primer puesto en todo. EN todos los concursos, su cerebro era el mejor. Nadie le ganaba a Ami en ajedrez. Ami se encontraba en una biblioteca. En su sueño, Ami, tenía ya todos los conocimientos que se podrían adquirir. Ahora Ami se encontraba en la misma piscina donde había competido contra Michiru, sólo que ahora su contrincante era ella misma. Ami ganó la carrera.  
  
-"Bueno, pues tenías que servir para algo, ya que tus dizque dones de estratega no le fueron muy útiles a tus amigas"- La copia de Ami declaró.- "Pero mira el lado amable, tienes muchos admiradores, aunque todos tus amigos mueran.  
  
Dark Mercury le mostró cartas de amor, con perfume de rosas, eran cartas rosadas, adornadas con hermosos corazones rojos.  
  
Ami no está acostumbrada a recibir amor, por lo menos de pareja. Ami se sentía impotente porque veía a sus amigas tendidas sin vida en el suelo.  
  
***  
  
El fuego ardía, y las visiones aumentaban. Rei había acertado todas las predicciones que hacia. El templo estaba adornado con flores "Casablanca", unas hermosas florecillas blancas, con una fragancia muy suave.  
  
Pero ese hermoso escenario se tornó oscuro, cuando apareció la sombra de Rei. Al tener sus habilidades, ella se transformó en Dark Mars.  
  
-"Espíritus del pasado oscuro, ataquen. Malditos espíritus del infierno diviértanse"- Dijo Dark Mars.  
  
Al decir esto miles de espíritus en pena comenzaron a atacar a Rei. Sus amuletos anti maldad, no funcionaban. Los espíritus cogieron los brazos y las piernas y el cuello de Rei. Comenzaron a apretar estas partes, asfixiándola.  
  
***  
  
Una hermosa luz tenue, alumbraba un cuarto oscuro. Las numerosas lámparas alumbraban un ambiente de paz. Se escuchaba una hermosa y melodiosa música instrumental se escuchaba la voz de Enya en la música ambiental. Hotaru se encontraba leyendo apaciblemente "La Divina Comedia".  
  
De repente aparece Dark Hotaru, y con una mirada fría le dice:  
  
-"En verdad eres la Sailor que no debió despertar nunca. No sirves de nada, eres enfermiza y lo peor es que sólo generas sufrimiento. Ni correr puedes, porque tu cuerpo no lo resiste. Siempre retrasa a tus amigas y por esperarte, ellas perdieron la vida."-  
  
La escena ahora era diferente, las luces se encendieron y todas las sailors estaban muertas. La música se apagó y el silencio gobernó la habitación Hotaru se vio y estaba vestida igual que Dama 9.  
  
-"¿Recuerdas cómo las lastimaste cuando tomaste esa forma? Incluso atacaste a tu única amiga, Chibiusa. Eres la que los lastima."- Continuó la copia.  
  
***  
  
En el sueño de Usagi, venían a su mente imágenes de cada batalla que peleó. Venía a su mente la imagen de Mamoru, protegiéndole un montón de veces, arriesgando su vida.  
  
De alguna forma, Usagi soñó todos los sueños de las chicas. Reviviendo cada momento de terror e impotencia que cada una sufría. Algo evitaba que despertara.  
  
Sailor Caos apareció en su sueño y le hizo revivir cada ataque de las víctimas que estaban en el templo Hikawa y aquellas que fueron atacadas en el espacio. De golpe, todas despertaron a la vez con la respiración entrecortada. Al día siguiente todas estaban horrorizadas por el perverso poder de Caos. Nadie sabía qué hacer...  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
AVANCES: Caen nuevas víctimas. Nuevas pistas. Aparecen 2 princesas muy bellas. CAPITULO XIII: NADIE SABE LO QUE ACONTECE PERO CHIBIUSA DESAPARECE.  
  
COMENTARIOS: Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, donde exploro un poco más profundo a las Sailors y al poder de Caos. Nos vemos la próxima semana.  
  
CAPITULO XIII: NADIE SABE LO QUE ACONTECE PERO CHIBIUSA DESAPARECE  
  
Después de la noche de pesadillas que pasaron las chicas, era natural que estuvieran un poco nerviosas. Todas comentaban las horribles pesadillas de las que fueron víctimas.  
  
Aunque el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, y la suave brisa transportaba las flores de cerezo, que desprendían una deliciosa fragancia, cargada de un olor muy dulce.  
  
Usagi se encontraba con una depresión tremenda, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, no comía. Las mojadas y cristalinas lágrimas adornaban su ya pálido rostro.  
  
-"Usagi, yo también quiero ayudar al mundo y tratar de darle vida a Mamoru. Pero no le servimos a nadie si cruzamos los brazos. ¡Anímate!- "Chibiusa intentaba ser valiente, aunque su voz la traicionaba.  
  
Usagi apreciaba esto. Sabía que para todas es muy duro todo lo que estaba pasando. Estaban perdiendo todo, y ganando tan poco. Aunque visto con esperanza, ya les queda poco por perder por eso, están dispuestas a arriesgarse por el mundo.  
  
Chibiusa quería ayudar. Sin que nadie lo notará, abandonó el templo Hikawa. Ya había anochecido. Tenía una sensación de ser llamada. Se sentía atraída. Lo único que sabía es que tenía que llegar al parque donde ella llegó al presente. La suave brisa acariciaba su rostro.  
  
Ese lugar le traía tan buenos recuerdos. Ahí conoció a Usagi Y Mamoru. En ese parque conversó con muchos amigos, el Amazon Trio se volvió humano allí. En fin mucha nostalgia.  
  
-"Al fin llegaste, hermanita". - Una voz dijo.  
  
Chibiusa se volteó en redondo, y vio parada en frente suyo a Dark Sailor Chibimoon.  
  
-"¿Qué esperas? ¡Ponte una vestimenta más apropiada!"- Ordenó Dark Sailor Chibimoon.  
  
-"Eternal Chibimoon Power. Make Up!" Una lluvia de corazones rosados, rodeó a Chibiusa, formando su falda, botas y guantes. Todos estos corazones se juntaron sobre la frente de Chibiusa formando una luna creciente color rosa pálido.  
  
-"¡Veo que entendiste mi mensaje, hermana. Nos atraemos como polos opuestos de un imán. Es hora de la diversión: Broken Black Hearts Attack (Ataque de Corazones Negros Rotos)"- Black Chibimoon atacó  
  
El ataque era similar al Pink Sugar Heart Attack de Chibimoon, con la diferencia que eran horrendos corazones rotos color Negro como la más oscura noche.  
  
Chibimoon apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivarlos. El oscuro ataque chocó contra una banca del parque, partiéndola en dos. A Chibimoon le sorprendió la fuerza del ataque.  
  
-"Pink Sugar Herat Attack!" -"Broken Black Hearts Attack!"  
  
Ambos ataques chocaron causando una explosión que hizo que ambas salieran volando por la onda de choque. Su agilidad les permitió ponerse de pies al instante.  
  
-"Probemos entonces este ataque ¿te parece? Black Lady Paralyzing Kiss!(Beso paralizante de la Dama Negra)- Al decir esto Dark Sailor Chibimoon paralizó a Chibimoon.- "Disfruta del espectáculo"- La miró con un brillo de maldad en sus ojos. -"Twinkle Yell!"  
  
Chibimoon, paralizada se imaginaba lo que ocurría. El portal a Erusión se abrió al sonar la campana oscura. De aquel portal, se presentaron Erios y Peruru.  
  
-"Amada mía ¿dónde estás?"- Dijo Erios buscando a Chibimoon.  
  
-"¡Chibiusa!"- Peruru dijo.  
  
-"Aquí estoy vengan, estoy en la parte oscura vengan, ayúdenme"- Black Sailor Chibimoon dijo desde unos árboles que habían en el parque al lado de unas bancas. Al tener la misma voz que Chibiusa, pudo engañar a ambos.  
  
Desde lejos la paralizada Chibimoon veía como su amado y su amigo se acercaban hacia la boca de lobo.  
  
Lo que pasó después, ya era demasiado predecible. Dark Chibimoon arrancó ambas luces de bondad de un solo golpe.  
  
Con una risa histérica, la oscura guerrera envió aquellas rosas hacia donde estaba Sailor Caos.  
  
Chibimoon, quien seguía paralizada, comenzó a gritar.  
  
-"¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Me las pagarás".  
  
AL decir esto con lágrimas en los ojos, su traje de sailor comenzó a desgarrarse, convirtiéndose en un hermoso vestido de princesa color rosado vivo.  
  
Dark Sailor Chibimoon veía con sorpresa aquella escena. Sus poderes no llegaban a tanto. La joven de cabellos negros no se movía. En forma de princesa, Chibiusa pudo liberarse de la paralización. Un hermoso Cristal Rosado apareció.  
  
-"Este es el Cristal Rosa de la Luna. Ahora me las pagarás. Por el poder del Palacio de Cristal del siglo XXX."  
  
Al invocar este poder, Chibiusa sufría otra transformación. Su traje era idéntico al de Mega Sailor Moon, con la diferencia que era rosado intenso. Mega Sailor Chibimoon ha nacido. Sus hermosas alas de ángel combinaban con su traje.  
  
-"Mi amigo Peruru me obsequió esta flauta. Esta flauta será tu fin. Hamelin Piper (Flautista de Hamelin)"- Chibimoon comenzó a tocar una melodiosa tonada (Sanji No Yousei) en la flauta. Las ondas musicales, las notas que tocaba se manifestaron físicamente, golpeando de tal manera a su víctima, que explotó de dolor. La sombra de Chibimoon regresó a ella.  
  
-"Erios, Peruru"- Dijo Chibimoon con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
-"No llores pequeña dama"- Una voz dijo.  
  
-"¡Pu! ¿Estabas aquí?"- Chibimoon dijo. Para desgracia de Chibimoon, esa voz no era Sailor Pluto, era Dark Sailor Pluto, qué se aprovechó de la inocente confianza de la pequeña para robarle su luz de bondad, y enviarla con Caos.  
  
Ante el cuerpo inerte de Chibimoon, ya sin transformación, una mujer muy alta vestida con un largo vestido negro azabache, se arrodilló y soltó lágrimas. Aquella bella mujer de cabellos verdes, llevaba un cristal negro con destellos de blanco y rojo oscuro. La princesa Pluto presentó el magnífico cristal de Plutón.  
  
-"No te lo perdonaré. ¡Por el poder del Palacio de Charón!" Parecía que un hermoso ángel negro aparecía y así era. El hermoso ángel negro comenzó a tomar forma. Ante Dark Pluto, apareció Mega Sailor Pluto. Quien se veta imponente, más fuerte y más segura. Su traje era negro igual que sus hermosas alas.  
  
Desesperada, Dark Sailor Pluto atacó a Setsuna, con su Dead Yell (chillido mortal), haciéndole soltar su cetro de Granate, lo cual no parecía importarle mucho a la guerrera alada.  
  
-"Tonta ¿Crees, que sin mi cetro no puedo darte batalla? Te equivocas. Las sombras no pueden existir donde no hay luz. Hades Hell Darkness!(Oscuridad del infierno de Hades) "- Al decir esto con las manos formando un círculo hacia el frente, una oscuridad tremenda envolvió a la guerrera oscura.  
  
Pluto tenía razón, las sombras se confunden en la oscuridad. Entre los aullidos de las almas en pena, Dark Sailor Pluto desapareció. Sailor Pluto recuperó su sombra.  
  
-"Soy la sailor del tiempo y las sombras. Guardiana del mundo de los muertos, Caos me pagarás por lo que hiciste."- Sailor Pluto comenzó a decir.  
  
Sin Dark Sailor Pluto alterando el tiempo, la muerte de Mamoru tuvo repercusiones en el cuerpo sin vida de Chibiusa. Su cuerpo había desaparecido, antes que Pluto se diera cuenta, sin dejar rastro. Esto destrozó el noble espíritu de Pluto.  
  
En ese momento, en un traicionero, vil y cobarde acto, Sailor Caos despoja de su Luz de Bondad a Setsuna. En el silencio de la noche los 3 cuerpos inertes quedaron tirados en el suelo del parque. Mientras Caos desaparecía el brillo de la luna parecía llorar de tristeza.  
  
CONTINUARA  
  
AVANCES: Las chicas descubren un nuevo poder de Usagi. Es su virtud y su maldición a la vez. El fuego se extingue... CAPITULO XIV: FUEGO CONTRA FUEGO.  
  
COMENTARIOS: Bueno para felicidad de muchos Chibiusa murió... Ahora me dio pena la escena de Pluto. En fin no se pierdan como las Sailors se enfrentan a sus contrapartes.  
  
CAPITULO XIV: FUEGO CONTRA FUEGO  
  
Usagi y las demás chicas discutían la situación en el patio del templo Hikawa. La luz de la brillante luna llena, perfilaba la imponente figura del viejo árbol de los deseos. Phobos y Deimos se encontraban inquietos.  
  
Ami y Hotaru habían entrado a un gran cuarto en el interior del templo. Era el cuarto sonde estaban los cuerpos de las víctimas. Fueron a ver cómo estaba la situación de los cuerpos. Afortunadamente, los cuerpos se mantenían sin descomponerse, lo cual era un alivio. -"Setsuna se está demorando ya mucho tiempo, se fue hace horas a buscar a Chibiusa. Espero que ambas se encuentren bien."- Haruka comentó en voz alta.  
  
Un horrendo y frío sentimiento de vacío, (a decir verdad dos en uno), el corazón de Usagi latía muy rápido. Comenzó a sentir un dolor inmenso en el corazón. Parecía que alguien le apretara el músculo cardíaco e intentara arrancárselo.  
  
-¡Ami, Hotaru! Vengan rápido, algo le ocurre a Usagi"- Rei ordenó preocupada.  
  
La joven de moños ya no podía respirar y comenzó a convulsionar, cayendo en los brazos de Makoto.  
  
-"Mi pecho... a..... arde! Algo le ha pasado a Pluto y a Chibiusa. No siento su bondad, no sé qué pasa es como si Chibiusa ya no estuviese".- Usagi comenzó a decir esto justo cuando Ami y Hotaru corrían hacía ella. Usagi se desmayó.  
  
Todas muy preocupadas apoyaron a Usagi contra el robusto árbol.  
  
-"Inners... Cuiden a Usagi. Hotaru, Michiru vamos a buscarlas."- Haruka ordenó con preocupación..  
  
-"Yo voy también. Mi fuerza les será útil"- Makoto declaró con determinación.  
  
Todas las chicas asintieron.  
  
Makoto y las Outer subieron al auto de Haruka, mientras que el resto llevaba a Usagi en brazos al cuarto de Rei.  
  
*** -"Es inútil. Mi espejo se ha velado, no puedo ver nada". - La elegante dama de cabellos Aqua y un largo vestido de dos colores (rojo y plateado), anunció con frustración.  
  
Aunque ya no era necesario, el auto pasó por el parque y la pequeña Hotaru vio tres cuerpos tirados. Gracias al brillo de la luna, que parecía iluminar los cuerpos como un reflector blanco.  
  
Las chicas llegaron a la escena. Reconocieron a Setsuna y Erios. Makoto reconoció a Peruru.  
  
-"Setsuna mamá!"- Hotaru gritaba mientras corría hacia la mujer de cabellos verdes.  
  
-"¡Caos, me las pagarás!"- Haruka decía con cólera golpeando el piso.  
  
Cuando comenzó a decir esto, el cetro de Granate comenzó a levitar. Una luz, color rojo oscuro las envolvió. Cuando se dieron cuenta, habían sido tele transportadas de vuelta al templo Hikawa. Erios estaba en los brazos de Haruka, Peruru en los brazos de Michiru y Setsuna en los brazos de Makoto. Hotaru se encontraba sosteniendo el cetro con forma de llave. No hubo tiempo de sorprenderse, no era la primera vez que ocurría algo parecido.  
  
Todas estaban reunidas. Un cálido brillo del cetro, despertó a Usagi. Con otro brillo, el cetro les mostró lo ocurrido en el parque. AL terminar, el cetro desapareció.  
  
Ami rompió el silencio:  
  
-"Al parecer lo que le pasó a Usagi..... Pues ella sintió el dolor y el vacío de ambas, como si le hubieran sacado a ella la luz de bondad. Parece que el lazo que nos une a Usagi es demasiado fuerte"... -  
  
-"Entonces deben cuidarse chicas. Caos es demasiado peligros para todos"- Luna acotó  
  
Todas asintieron. Usagi aún debilitada, pensó si sería capaz de soportar todo esto.  
  
***  
  
Era de día. Un hermoso y radiante Sol se filtraba por las ventanas. Rei se encontraba al lado de Usagi. Las demás chicas tenían asuntos que resolver: Una buena estrategia, tal vez planificar ataques más violentos. Hotaru decidió cuidar el cuarto de las víctimas. Makoto y Haruka practicaban artes marciales, según ellas todas deberían saber defenderse cuerpo a cuerpo. Ami y los gatos se encontraban en el centro de mando analizando estrategias junto con Michiru y Minako.  
  
El cuarto de Usagi, donde se encontraba junto con la bella sacerdotisa, era hermoso. Una amplia y mullida cama con muchos animales de felpa encima. Rei ya había visto todo esto, pero vio 2 objetos en el velador que llamaron su atención. Ahí al lado de un cepillo de pelo, Rei reconoció uno de los objetos.  
  
-"Pensé que lo habías perdido"- dijo Rei tomando la pequeña caja musical dorada en forma de estrella-" La tonada sigue siendo tan hermosa."  
  
-"EN la batalla contra el Dark Kingdom, la perdí, pero reapareció mientras Ail y Ann estaban en la tierra, justo cuando Mamoru recobró la memoria. Apareció en ambas manos tomadas, las suyas y las mías."-Explicó Usagi mientras forzaba una sonrisa- " es un símbolo de nuestro amor."  
  
-"¿Y esto?"- Rei preguntó tomando un frasco de Cristal, lleno de pétalos de rosas rojas. -"Te sonará tonto"- Usagi respondió.  
  
-"No. No es así. Anda sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa."- Rei afirmó con una amigable sonrisa.  
  
-"¡OH está bien! En ese frasco he guardado un pétalo de cada una de las rosas que Tuxedo Mask ha arrojado para salvarme. Se estaban secando, pero cuando descubrí ser la princesa, y el cristal de plata apareció, pues retornaron a esa tonalidad llena de vida. Me recuerda que Mamoru me ama mucho. Según Luna, el poder de la princesa es la pureza, de ver y sacar lo bueno de cada ser y de dar vida, gracias al cristal de plata. Lamentablemente ese poder no lo puedo controlar si no hay o hubo bondad. Por eso no puedo restaurar la vida de aquellas víctimas. Caos tiene sus luces. Si vencemos a Caos, podré con su ayuda, activar el máximo poder del Cristal de Plata: Revivir"- Usagi explicó muy triste. - "Rei prométeme que no morirás".  
  
-"Te lo prometo"- Rei sonrió.  
  
Cuando Rei intentó cambiar el tema, pues Usagi quedó rendida. Se había quedado dormida.  
  
-"Eres hermosa princesa. No te preocupes, te ayudaremos todas. Descansa Usagi, lo necesitas"- Rei dijo con ternura.  
  
De pronto, Rei sintió la imperiosa necesidad de ir a la casa de Minako. Rei no tenía ya nada que perder. Había perdido ya a todos sus seres amados. Sólo le quedaban las chicas y haría cualquier cosa por protegerlas.  
  
La sensación de ser llamada, se hacía más fuerte a medida que se acercaba a esa casa.  
  
Al llegar vio algo que hubiera destrozado a Minako.  
  
El padre de Minako estaba tirado en el suelo sin su luz de bondad.  
  
-"¡Qué idiota y confiado! Pensó que yo era tú. JAJAJAJAAJ. Humanos tontos. Aunque fue muy amable conmigo."-Dark Mars dijo sarcásticamente.  
  
-"Maldita ahora me las pagarás. Eternal Sailor Mars. Make Up!"  
  
Cuando la transformación terminó, Mars empujó a su contraparte. Ambas terminaron en el patio trasero.  
  
-"Te vencí en tu mente. ¿Qué te hace pensar que me vencerás". - Dark Mars comentó.  
  
Recuerdos de aquella horrible pesadilla, pero no importaba con ira imaginaba el sufrimiento de Minako.  
  
-"Minako ya sufrió lo suficiente! Ahora verás!"- Rei gritó.  
  
De sus ojos caían lágrimas de fuego. Al caer al suelo, la lágrima se transformó en una llama gigante que envolvía a Mars. Un hermoso y largo vestido rojo carmesí con pliegues. Los cabellos negros de Rei combinaban muy bien con este vestido. Enfrente de ella un precioso y brillante cristal rojo flotaba enfrente de ella, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados.  
  
Dark Mars comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y a atacar desesperadamente. Lanzó sus mejores ataques como:  
  
Burning Black Karma ( Ardiente Karma Negro), que era el equivalente al Burning Mandala de Mars. Lanzó el Fire Vulture(Buitre de Fuego), el equivalente al Fire Soul Bird y la Flame Saeta (Saeta Flameante) Los tres poderes se dirigían donde Rei estaba. Parecía el fin pensó Dark Mars. Milagrosamente el cristal absorbió los 3 ataques como si nada.  
  
-"Soy la princesa de Marte. Este es mi cristal planetario"- Lo dijo con mucha seriedad. -"Ahora yo atacaré. Poder del Palacio de Phobos y Deimos, palacio de Marte."  
  
Del cristal rojo salieron llamaradas que fueron hacia Rei. Su mega forma era impresionante. Sus resplandecientes alas rojas estaban extendidas.  
  
Sin decirle nada a su copia, ella extendió sus manos delante de su cuerpo.  
  
-"Magma Sea (Mar de Magma)". - El ataque que salió de las manos de Sailor Mars, realmente era un mar de lava.  
  
Dark Mars intentó huir, pero fue cubierta sin miramientos por aquella candente ola, carbonizándola. La sombra volvió a su dueña.  
  
-"Sal de ahí fuente de maldad"- Rei ordenó mirando hacia una sombra.  
  
-"Realmente eres impresionante, en verdad eres especial. Derrotaste sin problemas a Dark Mars. Tú luz de bondad se ve apetitosa."- Dijo Sailor Caos relamiéndose los labios.  
  
Sailor Caos comenzó a acercarse a Mars, pero dos figuras negras descendieron velozmente, evitando que Caos tocara a Sailor Mars.  
  
-"Phobos, Deimos!??"- Rei Gritó.  
  
Caos sonreía como si deseara que pasara. Ambos cuervos comenzaron a brillar y cambiaron de forma. Dos pequeñas mujeres vestidas una de rojo y la otra de azul oscuro. Sus trajes recordaban una ropa de baño. Una estrella negra adornada cada cuerpo.  
  
-"No permitiremos que toques a la Princesa de Marte. Somos sus protectoras Phobos y Deimos".  
  
-"Al fin se mostraron."- Sailor Caos riéndose.  
  
Sailor Caos violentamente atacó a las mujeres, que habían puesto delante de Mars.  
  
Caos engulló las hermosas luces de bondad de Phobos y Deimos.  
  
Era demasiado tarde para huir, Caos ya estaba retirando la luz de bondad de Mars. Al caer, Rei sólo pudo susurrar:  
  
-"¡Perdón, Usagi, creo que no podré volver".  
  
***  
  
En la cama de Usagi, un intenso ardor y dolor en su corazón la despertó.  
  
Cuando el dolor pasó, Usagi sabía lo que había pasado.  
  
-"Me mentiste Rei. No volverás. Yo cumplí mi promesa cuando Fiore nos atacó, yo regresé. Caos, maldita. "- Usagi se dijo sollozando.  
  
AVANCES: Se descubre esta escena. Los nervios no dejan pensar bien a Minako. Qué guapo eres Artemis. Próximo Episodio: CAP. XV EL ULTIMO BAILE DEL AMOR. (Desnudos artísticos.  
  
COMENTARIOS: Bueno a pedido de muchos pondré otro ritmo en el episodio siguiente, algo tal vez no tan predecible. ¿Qué tal la nueva habilidad de Usagi?? Comenten!  
  
CAPITULO XV: EL ULTIMO BAILE DEL AMOR  
  
Minako y las demás sailors desconocían estos acontecimientos. Usagi no había tenido tiempo de avisar a nadie, que ya no sentía a Rei.  
  
Minako había decidido ir a casa a pasar tiempo con su papá. Los gatos decidieron acompañarla.  
  
Minako sentía algo de culpa. Ella amaba mucho a sus padres, pero desde que fue escogida por Artemis para ser Sailor V, no tenía el tiempo suficiente para pasarlo en familia. Muchas veces había tenido que mentirles a ambos para cumplir con sus responsabilidades como sailors. Ahora su pobre padre estaba muy preocupado. Su esposa había desaparecido hace algunas semanas.  
  
Se había organizado una búsqueda policial. Minako se sentía culpable ya que no podía decir que sabía donde estaba su mamá.  
  
La policía buscaba sin cesar a muchas personas. Había una serie de desapariciones misteriosas en la ciudad.  
  
Sólo esperaban que no revisaran el templo Hikawa, Rei no podría dar una explicación convincente para tanta gente inerte en una habitación.  
  
Minako y los gatos caminaban por una estrecha calle con vista a un hermoso parque que estaba adornado con muchas flores de diversos colores.  
  
AL llegar a su casa, Minako vio los cuerpos. El de su padre en la entrada y el de Rei y dos mujeres pequeñas en el jardín.  
  
A Minako le dio un ataque de histeria. Dos personas muy importantes para ella estaban sin vida tumbadas en el piso. Su madre y ahora su padre y Rei habían sucumbido ante los planes de Caos.  
  
Con lágrimas en los ojos Minako le preguntó a Artemis qué es lo que debería hacer.  
  
-"Lo mejor es que te calmes, llames a tus compañeras y les narres lo ocurrido. Necesitamos reunirnos todos. Mientras llegan, sería bueno que introduzcamos los cuerpos a la casa. No es bueno alarmar a la población." Dijo Artemis con una mezcla de pena, decisión y liderazgo en su voz.  
  
-"Chicas, vengan a mi casa, Rei, mi padre y dos personas más han sido atacadas dijo Minako con voz quebradiza y temblorosa. Ella era la líder y tenía que ser (o por lo menos intentarlo) fuerte para las demás.  
  
Mientras las chicas llegaban, Minako introdujo los cuerpos de las víctimas a su sala. Aprovecharía estos momentos para ducharse y sacarse las marcas de las lágrimas en su rostro. Los gatos admiraban el hermoso cuerpo desnudo de la joven.  
  
-"Cada día, Minako está más hermosa. Se parece cada día un poco más a la Diosa Venus"- Decía Artemis al ver la dorada cabellera de Minako.  
  
-"Mamá ¿por qué papá mira así a Minako?"- Diana dijo.  
  
-"Artemis es el guardián de Minako al igual que esas dos mujeres, Phobos y Deimos lo son de Rei y nosotras de las Usagis, es normal que la vea como una hija. Además es cierto que Minako es hermosa. Ha madurado mucho desde que es Sailor. "- Luna respondió.  
  
El agua caía y acariciaba la tersa piel de Minako. Una fragancia a flores se desprendía del jabón, mientras la joven recorría su curvado cuerpo. Sus caderas, sus muslos y sus senos eran bien formados y firmes. Era como ver una preciosa obra de arte. Sus hermosos ojos azules, sin su conocimiento, habían arrancado muchos suspiros de ambos sexos. Su erotismo era derramado con mucha gracia.  
  
Mientras se duchaba, ella cantaba y no lo hacía nada mal. Su melodiosa voz hacia del ambiente aún más excitante. En realidad parecía la verdadera diosa del amor y la lujuria.  
  
Realmente era necesario esto. Minako siempre fue muy buena para sacar lo poco de buen ánimo que le quedaba.  
  
-"Será cierta la maldición de Ace?(1) No tengo derecho a la felicidad?"- Minako se preguntaba para sí misma.  
  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por sonidos de peleas afuera en su sala.  
  
Veloz como un rayo, Minako envolvió su sexy y mojado cuerpo con una toalla y salió corriendo a la sala. En la sala Luna y los demás gatos, estaban peleando contra una chica muy parecida a Venus, pero con traje y cabellos negros.  
  
Minako se sorprendió al ver a Luna, Artemis y Diana en plena transformación a un estado humano. Luna, una hermosa mujer en un vestido amarillo y negro. Artemis un galante hombre de vestimentas y cabellos blancos como la luna. Diana con un vestido gris que combinaba muy bien con sus cabellos.  
  
Lanzando rayos de sus respectivas lunas crecientes intentaron capturar a Dark Venus.  
  
-"Eternal Sailor Venus. Make Up!"  
  
El poder de los guardianes no sirvió de mucho.  
  
-"Hate me Chain(Cadena Ódiame)"- Gritó Dark Venus y una cadena de energía oscura envolvió a Luna, Artemis y Diana. Atrayéndoles a su lado.  
  
-"Déjalos en paz!"- Sailor Venus Ordenó.  
  
-"Te lo dije en tu sueño, no sirves como Sailor ni como líder"- Dark Venus respondió y procedió a despojar las luces de bondad de quienes estaban amarrados.  
  
Luna y Artemis cayeron juntos al lado del inmóvil cuerpo de Rei, AL costado de un sofá. Diana Cayó no muy lejos.  
  
-"Por tu culpa les pasó eso. Por conocerte". - Dark Sailor Venus mientras pisaba el rostro de Rei.  
  
-"MALDITA! Me las pagarás."- venus estalló en un furioso llanto.  
  
Miles de corazones de oro se unieron y formaron un hermosos vestido amarillo oro. La hermosa joven cargaba el Imponente Cristal de Venus.  
  
-"Estoy harta que el mal lastime a quien amo."- Venus gritó con Ira-" Poder del palacio de Mazerán Palacio de Venus".  
  
Su largo vestido desapareció dentro del cristal de Venus, su desnudo cuerpo fue cubierto de inmediato por una minifalda color ámbar. Sus hermosas alas se extendieron a lo largo de la sala. Sus Naranjas plumas acariciaron el rostro de Rei.  
  
-"Ahora usaré mi técnica más especial. Una técnica de la era de la mitología. Afrodita Death Lust Dance (Danza de la lujuria mortal de Afrodita)".  
  
Minako comenzó a bailar. Movía su cuerpo de manera cadenciosa. El objetivo de este sutil ataque, consistía en excitar al contrincante, elevando la temperatura del flujo sanguíneo con el fin de generar un ataque cardíaco. En realidad era un gran ataque, pero parecía no afectarle en nada a Dark Venus.  
  
-"Zorra estúpida. Ese ataque sólo funciona con los que sienten atracción hacia ti. Si yo soy tu y tu eres yo ¿ cómo esperas que me afecte? Te olvidaste que tú eres inmune a ese ataque. Por eso te dije que yo soy la auténtica líder." Dark Venus recriminó.  
  
Sailor Venus estaba demasiado sorprendida al ver que su ataque no funcionaba. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar ese detalle tan importante? Pero era tarde Dark Venus se encontraba enfrente de ella.  
  
-"Adiós"- le dijo mientras depositaba un beso en los labios de Venus. Al hacer esto, Dark Venus le sacó la luz de bondad a la pobre muchacha.  
  
Cuando Minako cayó, su peso rompió varios adornos de la sala. Dark Venus procedió a llamar a Caos.  
  
Caos apareció, parecía que supervisaba directamente las acciones de sus Dark Senshis. Las cuatro rosas fueron entregadas.  
  
-"Caos Sama, he demostrado ser la mejor"- Dark Venus dijo de rodillas.  
  
-"Sí. Lástima que no lo disfrutes por más tiempo." Respondió Caos dándole la espalda.  
  
Pasarían sólo cuatro segundos el cuerpo de Dark Venus comenzó a desaparecer en sombras.  
  
-"¿No te lo dije? Las sombras no pueden vivir sin su parte luminosa. Oops lo olvidé Mi error que olvidadiza que soy."- Caos dijo sarcásticamente y desapareció.  
  
La sombra de Minako volvió a su cuerpo.  
  
*** Cuando Haruka y Makoto subieron al auto junto a Usagi, ya que la habían ido a recoger, Usagi comenzó a convulsionar. Cada vez que pasaba esto, era mucho más fuerte que la última vez.  
  
En esta ocasión, Usagi podía ver y sentir la última pelea de Venus. Una herida en la frente era el reflejo de la herida que Minako se había hecho al romper los adornos.  
  
-"Usagi, estás bien?"- Ambas muchachas le preguntaron con preocupación.  
  
-"Mi... Minako ha... muerto"- Con lágrimas en los ojos y con muchas dificultad al respirar dijo Usagi.  
  
Makoto comenzó a llorar mucho de impotencia, mientras que Haruka pateaba con todas sus fuerzas un poste.  
  
-"Makoto eres tú? ¿Qué pasa por qué lloras". Una amigable voz llamó.  
  
-"¡¿Shi..no...za...ki?!"- Makoto dijo sorprendida reconociendo al dueño de la voz.  
  
-"Ven conversemos"- Shinozaki le dijo a Makoto mientras la abrazaba.  
  
Makoto tenía tantas ganas de hablar con su amigo, y además no podía permitirse dejarlo solo ahora que Caos atacaba a las personas especiales para ellas. Le pidió a Haruka cuidar a Usagi, que ella tenía que cuidar a Shinozaki.  
  
Haruka aceptó. No debían haber más víctimas. Tendría que reunirse con Michiru.  
  
CONTINUARA.  
  
AVANCES: Usagi da una orden a las Sailors restantes... Makoto al conversar con su amigo Shinozaki recuerda como es que él siempre le cuida. Se verá un lado que no hemos visto en Haruka. Próximo episodio CAP. XVI: AMISTAD, CONFESIONES DE AMOR Y EL MORTAL CANTO DE LA SIRENA.  
  
COMENTARIOS: Bueno cambié un poco la forma de contar este episodio. La línea es como la serie batallas pero ahora se acercan nuevos acontecimientos. (1): Lean el último tomo de Sailor V y verán sobre esta maldición.  
  
CAPITULO XVI: AMISTAD, CONFESIONES DE AMOR Y EL MORTAL CANTO DE LA SIRENA.  
  
El atardecer llegó, Shinozaki(1) había logrado calmar a Makoto. Estaban caminando a la luz del ocaso por un parque. Makoto reconoció este parque.  
  
-"Este parque... es... donde..."- Makoto balbuceó.  
  
-"Este parque es donde nos conocimos. Aquella tarde lluviosa en la que ese infeliz te rompió el corazón."- Shinozaki respondió.  
  
-"No digas eso. Pero siempre has estado conmigo en estos momentos". - Los ojos de Makoto se empezaban a poner vidriosos mientras abrazaba a su amigo.  
  
-"¿Qué es lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué llorabas cuando te encontré?- " Shinozaki preguntó.  
  
Makoto no podría decirle la verdad pero deseaba hacerlo.  
  
-"Makoto, no te preocupes. Tal vez no me lo puedas decir. Mejor me gustaría decirte algo"- Shinozaki dijo al notar el silencio incómodo de Makoto.  
  
Makoto se sentía aliviada pero intrigada. Shinozaki empezó a ponerse nervioso.  
  
-"Bueno hace mucho tiempo te quiero... te quiero decir algo. No importa la respuesta, sólo te lo quiero decir."- Shinozaki se sonrojó más que un tomate.  
  
-"Dime"- Makoto respondió con emoción.  
  
-"Pues... me... gustas mucho... hace tiempo que me gustas mucho..."- Shinozaki dijo con miedo.  
  
-"A mi también me gustas". - Balbuceó Makoto con la voz temblorosa.  
  
La emoción se notaba en la amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Shinozaki.  
  
-"¿Te gustaría... empezar un nuevo camino a mi lado?¿ Serías mi enamorada?- Shinozaki continuó.  
  
-"SI!!!!!!!! Claro que acepto". - Makoto gritó.  
  
Shinozaki la abrazó y le susurró al oído- " Gracias. Me gustaste desde la primera vez. Yo pensaba que no tenía oportunidad, porque tú no dejabas de pensar en él."  
  
-"Eso es porque pensé que yo no te gustaba. Que sólo me veías como una amiga"- Makoto respondió ruborizándose.  
  
Makoto estaba en otro mundo, de su mente habían desparecido las órdenes de Usagi, proteger a esas personas especiales para cada una. Por eso es que todas abandonaron los puestos donde se encontraban para ubicar a quienes aman. Makoto estaba inmersa en el romance.  
  
Ambos comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente. Shinozaki jugueteaba con los dulces labios de Makoto. Era un beso sin presiones, suave pero firme. Makoto mordía con soltura el labio inferior de Shinozaki. Ambas lenguas, jugueteaban en una lucha sin cuartel. Los labios de Makoto tenían un sabor a cerezas, lo cual enloquecía Shinozaki. Sus alientos se entremezclaban mientras en un fuerte abrazo se envolvían.  
  
Para esta pareja, el tiempo se había detenido en este largo beso.  
  
Ambos corazones latían como uno solo. Uno de los corazones dejó de latir. Un cuerpo cayó.  
  
Dark Sailor Júpiter había atacado por la espalda a Shinozaki, arrancándole la hermosa rosa lavanda.  
  
Los truenos salían de los ojos de Makoto. Parecía ser Júpiter, el dios del rayo pero en versión femenina. Nunca había estado tan molesta, no era para menos. Al fin descubrió que el hombre que más la ama es Shinozaki, al fin los sentimientos eran sinceros y ahora pasaba esto.  
  
La electricidad que emanaban sus ojos, convirtió el oxígeno alrededor de Makoto en su largo vestido de princesa. Su cristal se encargó de darle su traje de guerrera, por el poder del Palacio de Io.  
  
-"¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? Ese ser es quien me ha protegido siempre. Ahora verás Spiral Thunder (Trueno espiral)"- Mega Júpiter dijo.  
  
-"¡OH por favor! Deja de llorar. Así te llamas la Sailor de la protección? Sabes me aburres"- Dark Júpiter dijo acercándose a Júpiter.  
  
La oscura guerrera hizo algo que ningún otro villano había pensado. Atacó a Júpiter mientras ella cargaba su poder ( El cual supuestamente era girar sobre su eje lanzando rayos"defensa y ataque") Sacando su luz de bondad.  
  
-"¿Por qué ustedes será tan escrupulosas?"- Dark Júpiter decía su última mirada sorprendida hacia su luz de bondad al caer.  
  
-"Te... Amo... Usagi... Shinozaki"- Fueron sus últimas palabras.  
  
-"Muy bien hecho, mi guerrera"- La voz de Caos parecía acercarse.  
  
-"Sailor Caos, su venganza está cerca. Tome las dos luces de bondad que recolecté. Su cicatriz también será vengada"- Dark Júpiter reverenció.  
  
-"Lástima que tú no lo vayas a ver. Adiós". Sailor Caos dijo.  
  
Dark Jupiter desapareció sin dejar rastro. Volvió a ser sombra.  
  
Sailor Caos se acercó lentamente a Makoto. Admiraba los hermosos pendientes de rosa que la joven usaba.  
  
-"Ya no necesitarás esto tampoco". Dijo quitando los aretes de las orejas.- " Sé que puedes sentir esto, Sailor Moon, así que disfruta la escena ja-ja- ja."  
  
Agonizante, Shinozaki veía esta escena con su último respiro.  
  
***  
  
Michiru y Haruka se encontraban juntas sobre un amplia cama King Size. Lo único que cubría sus cuerpos eran las suaves sábanas rosas de seda italiana. La ropa de ambas: un vestido, un saco y pantalones estaban tirados en el suelo en una forma desordenada, apresurada.  
  
El brillo del sudor adornaba sus cuerpos. La satisfacción en sus sonrisas de complicidad. La pasión era notoria. En ese cuarto hubo mucho fuego en los corazones. Los empañados cristales de las ventanas, la botella de vino semi seco, los chocolates y los restos de la costosa comida francesa demostraban que algo había pasado ahí. Algo puro, algo en lo que ambas se volvieron una en cuerpo y alma. Algo hermoso lleno de amor e inocencia.  
  
Ambas sabía que corrían peligro. Usagi les había ordenado a todas proteger a sus seres más especiales. Ellas cumplían con mucho gusto esta orden. Hacia tiempo que no tenían la oportunidad de estar íntimamente a solas. Hace aproximadamente dos meses empezó esta terrible batalla contra Caos.  
  
-"Michiru... "- Haruka dijo suavemente.  
  
-"¿Qué pasa Haruka?"- Michiru respondió entre sueños.  
  
-"Cuando tuve esa pesadilla con mi contraparte, comprendí algo..."- Haruka comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.  
  
-"Qué pasa?"- Michiru mostraba interés.  
  
-"Yo... Yo..... te amo, Michiru"- Dijo Haruka sonrojada.  
  
-"Sé que lo haces. También sé lo difícil que es para decirme esto. Te amo. Te digo algo vendería mi alma al diablo gustosamente, con tal de estar a tu lado el resto de la eternidad"- Michiru le respondió con una sonrisa de orgullo.  
  
Ambas sellaron esta discusión con un largo beso y suaves caricias por los sudados cuerpos.  
  
-"Creo que tenemos que cuidar a nuestra otra persona especial"- Michiru comentó.  
  
-"Sí tienes razón, no podemos descuidar a alguien que amamos, a alguien tan importante. Vamos donde ella." Haruka respondió sujetando la mano derecha de Michiru, de la misma forma que Michiru jugó con sus manos, aquella tarde en su departamento, antes de ser atacadas en la Catedral marina por Eudial.  
  
-"Vamos a bañarnos y sacarnos este sudor." - Michiru dijo dirigiéndose hacia la ducha, seguida por su rubia amante.  
  
La lujuria era insoportable. Ambas hermosas mujeres jabonándose mutuamente mientras compartían otra sesión de besos. Michiru parecía una hermosa sirena.  
  
Al terminar la ducha, ambas se vistieron. La estrellada noche se hacia propicia para una caminata por un parque, a solas.  
  
Tomadas de los brazos, paseaban bajo la constelación de Sagitario. De pronto Dark Neptune y Dark Uranus aparecieron.  
  
-"Bienvenidas"- Ambas contrapartes saludaron.-" Realmente nos parecemos. Haremos cualquier cosa por cumplir la misión. Sabemos que moriremos pero no nos importa. Caos nos dio un poder extra. Ahora verán lo que son sailors Unidas".  
  
Ambas saltaron y se tomaron de las manos. En el aire, se convirtieron en sombras. Las dos sombras se fusionaron en una sola.  
  
Entre agua y viento se formó una mujer de 2 metros, con músculos definidos, Hermoso cabello negro hasta los hombros y una penetrante y fría mirada.  
  
Haruka y Michiru estaban sorprendidas, ellas no tenían esa habilidad. La gigantesca mujer era más rápida y fuerte delo que Haruka era.  
  
Un bofetón muy fuerte directo en el hermoso rostro de Michiru, dejó un horrendo moretón verde con tonalidad morada, dejando a Michiru tirada en el suelo por el impacto.  
  
Haruka estaba furiosísima, habían osado tocar a su amante. Haruka estaba expulsando ya toda la furia de los cielos. Toda la fuerza del Palacio de Miranda caería sobre ella. Suaves telas color azul, comenzaron a formarse alrededor de la blanca piel de Haruka. Pero esta vez la transformación fue demasiado lenta. Aquella mujer había aprovechado esta transformación en Haruka, para quitarle su Luz de Bondad. Haruka caía sin vida, se notaba la sorpresa en su rostro, nadie se había atrevido a tocar a una Senshi en medio de una transformación. Las telas azules desaparecieron. Una sombra salió de la mujer y se dirigió al cuerpo de Haruka. Ahora sólo quedaba Dark Neptune contra Michiru.  
  
-"¡HARUKA!"- Michiru gritó con mucha impotencia, mientras se ponía de pie y el vestido de princesa color Aqua apareció.- "Por el amor que le tengo, por el poder de mi cristal de Neptuno, te destruiré. ¿Cómo pudiste atacar a alguien que amo?¡ No me importa si muero, ya nada me importa, pero antes te destruiré! Palacio de Tritón dame el poder."  
  
Las alas crecieron, la furia del mar se desata.  
  
-"Ahora verás. Mermaid´s Perish Song (Canción Mortal de la Sirena)". - Con las manos levantadas sobre su cuerpo, una esfera pequeña, del tamaño de un puño. Esta energía verde mar, fue arrojada al piso. Un enorme remolino apareció. Del remolino salía una melodía que penetraba en los tímpanos. Dark Neptune parecía hipnotizada como lo eran los marinos por las hermosas sirenas.  
  
Dark Neptune, con la mirada vacía caminaba hacia la atrayente música en el remolino. Se estaba acercando. Caos apareció y le quitó de las manos la Luz de Bondad de Haruka. Mientras Dark Michiru era absorbida por el remolino, Caos lanzó a Haruka contra esta última haciendo que ambas fueran llevadas hacia el vórtice del remolino. AL cerrarse la fuente de agua, la sombra de Michiru regresó a su dueña, quien incrédula por lo ocurrido cayó de rodillas, intentado encontrar el cuerpo de Haruka, escarbando en el suelo pero era inútil y desesperante. No había cuerpo. El llanto amargo invadió el alma de Neptune.  
  
-"Pobre pequeña. - Dijo Caos acercándose y poniéndose al nivel de Michiru, quien había vuelto a su forma de civil por la pena. -" Mataste a quien amas. Si deseas reunirte con ella, sabes lo que debes hacer..."  
  
Michiru sólo cerró sus ojos asintiendo. Lo demás era oscuridad y muerte para Michiru.  
  
*** Usagi sintió el beso de Shinozaki, la pena de Makoto. La furia de Haruka. La frustración de Michiru. El ahogo de Haruka en esas aguas. No solo lo sintió, lo vio y lo escuchó todo. Tres vacíos en su ser. Un moretón en el lado derecho del rostro. Tanto fue el dolor y la tristeza que Usagi que se desmayó, aunque también se ahogo como sumergida. L a vida de sus amigas y guerreras les fue arrancadas y la soledad se acercaba. Lágrimas de sangre en sus ojos por la presión.  
  
CONTINUARA...  
  
AVANCES: CAPITULO XVII: RECONCILIACIÓN Ami nos presenta que no es tan débil como la pintan.  
  
COMENTARIO: Que tal las escenas??? Se pone fuerte o no?? Sigo esperando sugerencias... bueno nos vemos la próxima semana. 1)Shinozaki: amigo de Makoto que la cuido cuando su novio la abandonó por su altura. Fue atacado por la carta león en la saga de Ann y Ail.  
  
CAPITULO XVII: RECONCILIACIÓN  
  
Ami estaba en su cuarto, probándose sus vestidos. Aquel día fue un día de muchas noticias: Las muertes de Minako, Rei y los gatos, junto con las demás víctimas. La orden de Usagi de proteger. Parecía un día muy negro, pero una noticia le alegró el corazón. Sus padres pensaban arreglar las cosas, pensaban volver a encender la extinta flama.  
  
Habían tenido una que otra cita clandestina. Ahora era oficial, esa noche Ami cenaría con sus padres en el mejor restaurante del distrito número 10.  
  
Anteriormente se habían separado por sus opuestas profesiones, una racional y la otra basada en el sentimiento y la creatividad. Siendo su madre una experta en medicina general y su padre un renombrado pintor, pues no tenían mucho tiempo para cuidar de su olvidada relación.  
  
Ami tenía la pasión de la medicina gracias a su madre y su padre le había enseñado a nadar y a relajarse jugando ajedrez.  
  
Estando frente al espejo, Ami había escogido un vestido largo de una pieza color azul hielo, con tonalidades suaves de celeste.  
  
La misión de Ami era proteger a sus padres, y qué mejor oportunidad que esta cena, donde estarían juntos los tres como una familia.  
  
Ami no lo admitía, pero el divorcio le había afectado mucho. En cierta forma esto la hizo refugiarse en los libros, en su semi-autismo característico, en su timidez, en su muralla emocional invisible. Ami tenía miedo a las relaciones de pareja, ya que ambos padres sufrieron mucho al separarse, al osar amarse.  
  
Mientras Ami se maquillaba, su padre se encontraba llamando a la puerta, el corazón de Ami saltó de emoción.  
  
Cuando Ami bajó a saludarlo, lo vio en un terno azul marino, una loción Old Spice y usaba el anillo de oro blanco que usó el día de su boda. El largo vestido color noche con brillantes destellos, que usaba la madre de Ami, parecía el cielo estrellado. Ella usaba el mismo aro. El padre de Ami traía 2 regalos, una orquídea negra natural para la madre de Ami y una hermosa pintura de un tranquilo lago para Ami.  
  
La cena en el restaurante, salió mejor de lo que se esperaba, incluso ambos padres se besaron muy apasionadamente delante de Ami, para felicidad de ésta. Pero ninguna felicidad dura para siempre, en especial para una Sailor Senshi.  
  
Al salir para la casa, fueron encarados por Dark Mercury.  
  
-"¿Ellos son nuestros padres? Disfrutaré esto"- Dark Mercury le dijo a Ami burlándose.  
  
-"Ami ¿ Qué ocurre aquí?"- La señora Mizuno preguntó consternada.  
  
-"Imposible! Esa chica es idéntica a Ami, sólo las diferencian sus cabellos."- dijo el señor Mizuno, al ser pintor ni el más mínimo detalle se les escapaba.  
  
-"Mamá, papá huyan. Yo los cubriré."- Ami ordenó olvidando donde se encontraba.  
  
-"¿De qué hablas?..."- Ambos padres comenzaron pero fueron interrumpidos por su hija:  
  
-"¡VÁYANSE! Es hora que sepan mi secreto: Eternal Sailor Mercury. Make Up!  
  
La sorpresa era enorme, eso sin duda, otra vez Ami ordenó que se vayan . Los confundidos padres sólo atinaron a hacer lo que se les pedía, ya después recibirían las explicaciones del caso, aquella joven realmente se veía amenazadora y por las noticias sabían que una Sailor como Ami era muy poderosa.  
  
-"¡Papá protege a mamá!"- Dijo Ami cuando sus padres se alejaban.  
  
Por el apuro la orquídea negra cayó al suelo.  
  
-"Sabes que eso no me detendrá, puedo atacarles y matarlos como a esta orquídea"- Dark Mercury decía pisoteando la valiosa flor.  
  
-"Para eso te enfrentarás a mi. Sobre mi cadáver atacarás a mis padres"- Dijo Ami furiosa al ver lo ocurrido con la orquídea.  
  
-"Bueno, creo que ya no necesitarás esto"- mostrando la pintura del lago- Es muy fácil conseguir tus cosas siendo yo tu sombra"- Dark Mercury dijo y empezó a romper el cuadro.  
  
-"¿Cómo hiciste eso? Esa pintura es el símbolo de la reunión con mi padre. Esa orquídea era la unión de mis padres. Defenderé su honor ante este insulto." - EN burbujas y nieblas aquella forma de princesa apareció con su cristal. - " Poder de Marina Palacio de Mercurio, dame el poder destructivo de las aguas fías!"  
  
Todo en Ami era azul hielo, incluso su lápiz labial. De las otras sailors era creíble verlas tan furiosas, pero en Ami era algo casi imposible. En su rostro sólo se veía decisión y no quedaba rastro de la dulce niña que todos conocían. Ella era la Sailor del agua y hielo, pero la furia en sus ojos parecía un fuego azul que helaba con tan solo mirar.  
  
Al parecer toda la furia reprimida, toda aquella soledad y sentimientos de culpa e inferioridad que guardaba desde pequeña en su aislado corazón, estaba a punto de soltar su máxima expresión, su más mortífera manifestación. Visualmente, era un ángel de frialdad, más que un ángel ella parecía un demonio de hielo.  
  
Todo en la calle donde se encontraban ambas Mercurys, comenzó a congelarse paulatinamente.  
  
-Ahora sabrás lo que significa pelear conmigo". Mega Mercury dijo en un tono sombrío.  
  
-"No podrás vencerme, te mataré y luego destruiré a tus padres". - Dark Mercury gritó con mucha seguridad, tal vez demasiada.  
  
Este comentario enfadó aún más a Mercury.  
  
-"TWIN AQUA SANKES( Serpientes gemelas acuáticas)"- Al gritar esto su cuerpo se volvió agua, en realidad de volvió dos serpientes gigantes de agua, quienes usaron a Dark Mercury como bastón para formar el Caduceo(1. La presión que las serpientes ejercían, era tan fuerte que comenzó a hacer heridas en todo el cuerpo de la víctima. La acción erosiva del agua helada, causó que todo el traje de guerrera de Dark Mercury, quede destrozado, mostrando generosas porciones de su cuerpo; el frío era tal que quemaba la delicada piel causando llagas por los muslos, caderas, cintura y pecho.  
  
Las serpientes volvieron a unirse y formaron a Mercury.  
  
-"La segunda vez que haga esto, morirás"- Mercury dijo.  
  
-"¡Sailor Caos, ayúdeme!"- En pánico Dark Mercury suplicó.  
  
Se escuchaba el batir de las alas de Caos, llegando a la escena. Ella arrojó 2 personas al suelo. Una mujer de cabello corto ( la mamá de Ami) y un hombre de terno( el papá de Ami. Ambos cuerpos estaban sin vida. El cuerpo del padre tenía heridas muy profundas, causadas aparentemente en una lucha contra la espada de Caos.  
  
La ira de Mercury llegó a otro nivel mayor. Ella volvió a intentar el ataque anterior.  
  
-"Descuida te ayudaré así..." Caos dijo riéndose- " Te ayudaré a que ella no te mate."  
  
Cualquiera esperaría que Caos ataque directamente a Ami, pero en su lugar, con mucha brutalidad introdujo su mano en el pecho de su semidesnuda y lastimada esbirro. De alguna forma pudo obtener la luz de Bondad de Ami. Es lógico, después de todo ambas eran una sola antes. Estaban conectadas.  
  
Las peligrosas serpientes volvieron a ser Ami quien cayó desde la altura que usaba al volar contra la víctima. El cuerpo cayó inerte, sin vida.  
  
Dark Mercury Siendo incrédula de lo que pasó, comenzó a desvanecerse. La sombra volvió a su dueña. EL labio roto de Ami era una herida superficial, pero su vestido quedó manchado por al tierra del piso.  
  
-"Ha sido un día muy bueno, muchas luces me dan poder y lo mejor es que Sailor Moon sufre cada vez más": - Dijo Caos desapareciendo.  
  
***  
  
Las noticias en los medios estaban enloqueciendo. Los policías ya habían encontrado los cuerpos sin vida en las calles y en los parques.  
  
Los padres de Usagi Habían reconocido a las víctimas. Les preocupaba su hija, desde que su amiga Haruka la había dejado en casa ella se había encerrado en su cuarto. A pesar de los gritos de que ella dio, no pudieron entrar.  
  
Un terrible dolor en el pecho despertó a Usagi de su desmayo. Era el dolor de Ami. Ella se espantó al levantar su camisón. En su desnudo pecho habían 9 heridas sangrantes distribuidas en forma de círculo. Era una herida por cada guerrero. Estaban distribuidas justo como se les arrancó las rosas. Tenía la herida de Mamoru y las heridas de cada Sailor. Su rostro bañado en sangre por las lágrimas y las heridas. La empatía le estaba haciendo sufrir mucho.  
  
CONTINUARA  
  
AVANCES: Protección... Pero no hay mejor ataque que la defensa. , Aunque esta vez no será así... se respira en el aire la muerte y la pena... CAPITULO XVIII EL BESO DEL ENVIADO DEL SILENCIO. COMENTARIOS: Como dije todo esto es necesario para el gran final que ya se acerca... Ami nunca mostraba como sentía, era hora que explote. (1) Símbolo de la medicina.  
  
CAPITULO XVIII: EL BESO DEL ENVIADO DEL SILENCIO  
  
Al día siguiente, Hotaru Intentó usar sus poderes de sanación para curar el dañado cuerpo de Usagi. Todo era en vano. Comprendieron que si no se cura la herida base, las causadas por los reflejos no desaparecerían, y Hotaru no podía curar a alguien sin vida.  
  
AL ser la última Sailor, tenía que cuidar a Usagi y a su familia, además de marcar a su propio padre, el profesor Tomoe, sin que él se de cuenta, después de todo él no comprendería por qué su hija creció tanto.  
  
Shingo, Ikuko Y Kenji ( la familia de Usagi), estaban muy preocupados hace dos meses su hija se había sumergido en una depresión y autismo casi total. Pensaban que Mamoru había terminado con ella, pero el anillo en su dedo desmintió esta teoría. Los gritos de dolor de la noche anterior, el hecho que Usagi no deseara ser vista, los asustaba mucho.  
  
-"Gracias Hotaru por cuidar y limpiar mis heridas. Peor ahora necesito que vayamos juntas a proteger a tu padre, después de todo él fue dominado por el mal y eso lo hace más deseable para Caos"- Dijo Usagi entre calmada y perturbada.  
  
Hotaru sólo podía obedecer.  
  
-"Eternal Sailor Saturn. Make Up!" -"Moon Roses Power. Make Up!"  
  
El amplio cuarto de Usagi era el escenario para la transformación. Mientras que lazos, explosiones silenciosas multicolor envolvían en forma de espiral el desnudo y brillante cuerpo de Hotaru, formando así su morado traje de eternal Sailor, Mega Sailor Moon ya había terminado su transformación.  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, Saturn gritó:  
  
-"Silence Wall!"- EL poder defensivo envolvió la casa de Usagi- "Si no podemos estar aquí, mi poder protegerá esta casa. Nadie podrá entrar o salir, excepto nosotras."  
  
-"Vamos a defender a tu padre"- Sailor Moon dijo tomando las manos de Saturn-"Sailor Teleport!". ***  
  
Una explosión de luz, formó dos siluetas en la estancia de la mansión Tomoe. A Sailor Moon, efectivamente, se le veía muy débil y maltratada, debido a las llagas en su cuerpo, pero Usagi siempre se entregaba al cien por ciento.  
  
Saturn siempre está destinada a estar sola, a no acercarse a sus seres amados. Si ella se acerca al profesor Tomoe con esa apariencia, el impacto psicológico destruiría su mente, volviéndole orate. Pero Hotaru ya ha aceptado esto. Ella es una Sailor Senshi, la más poderosa después de Moon. Ella debía mantener esa distancia para no lastimar a quién más ama.  
  
Escondidas tras un arbusto, comenzaron a mirar la enorme residencia. Hotaru recordó su infancia en ese lugar.  
  
-"Sailor Moon, si mi padre es dominado por el mal como antes, no me detengas tendría que matarlo para salvar a los demás"- Sailor Saturn dijo con la frialdad del melancólico mensajero de la muerte que le caracteriza.  
  
-" Pero... "- Sailor Moon comenzó.  
  
-"Aún después de la muerte, existe esperanza y resurrección. Yo soy la guerrera que debe destruir APRA que un futuro renazca mejor, en una forma sólo de bondad. Si es que el poder de Caos es más fuerte y tu sanación no puede con él, lo haré."- Dijo la pequeña de ojos violetas.  
  
Sailor Moon iba a responder, pero en ese momento, una oscura hoz era blandida contra la puerta de la casa, reflejando las plateadas estrellas que en el cielo despejado brillaban. La puerta quedó hecha trizas. Ambas guerreras luminosas se disponían a salir de su escondite, pero a Usagi comenzó a dolerle el lado izquierdo de su torso, las nueve heridas comenzaron a sangrar.  
  
"-SAILOR MOON!!!!!!!!!! Quédate aquí, no puedo sanarlas pero puedo evitar que sangren tanto. Yo me encargaré de ella. Soy la única que puede. Tu eres nuestra carta ganadora. Conserva tu energía por si pasa algo. Yo protegeré a papá."- Dijo Hotaru con su aura brillando, efectivamente no curó las heridas, pero paró la hemorragia. Usagi sólo asintió pidiendo que tenga cuidado.  
  
-"¡Detente ahí!"- Sailor Saturn ordenó con una apariencia amenazante.  
  
-"Caíste en la trampa! Ataque a tu padre hace rato, mientras tú estabas en la casa de Sailor Moon. Perdiste a alguien por cuidar a alguien. Tonta."- Dark Saturn dijo riéndose.  
  
Efectivamente, dentro de la casa se encontraba el cuerpo del profesor Tomoe sin respiración.  
  
La ira comenzó a notarse en Saturn, ahí parada. Su aura se hizo enorme. Sus ojos, fríos como el hielo. Sobre sus hombros, la imagen de Mistress 9, como si fuera una ilusión. Sailor Moon al ver esto, corrió a ayudar a su amiga, pero el aura de Saturn la lanzó muy lejos, dejándola sin conocimiento. Ambas voces, la de Hotaru y la de la imagen de Mistress 9, comenzaron a recitar este poema al mismo tiempo:  
  
-"¿Demonio o ángel?  
  
El demonio me domina  
  
el ángel me motiva.  
  
¿Qué significa esta lucha eterna?  
  
Esta lucha que destruye mi ser  
  
Como lo conozco...  
  
esta lucha entre las sombras y la luz...  
  
entre el silencio y la emoción  
  
yo soy el dueño de este cuerpo...  
  
soy quien tiene el control...  
  
pero ¿seré yo quien gane?  
  
Mi alma, vida me hace preguntar si soy  
  
un ángel malvado o un demonio Bondadoso  
  
Gritos de dolor, gritos de emoción...  
  
Mi cuerpo quema por la lucha  
  
¿Ganará la vida o la destrucción?  
  
De todas formas yo genero ambas...  
  
soy el ángel demonio que solo es  
  
no soy ni bueno ni malo.  
  
Mensajero sí...  
  
destructor y reconstructor...  
  
El amor o el egoísmo.  
  
Dos caras de bien y mal...  
  
Estilo Gótico o Religioso...  
  
Soy un ángel caído  
  
Soy un demonio reconciliado...  
  
AL ritmo de un mortal violín destruiré uno  
  
de esos dos seres  
  
No mejor ambos son juntos  
  
porque no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro...  
  
Canción de destrucción que iluminara el mundo con resurrección  
  
Estrellas negras... Aura intensa...  
  
Misión por cumplir y melancolía al hacerla...  
  
Borrar la existencia de mi yo pasado..  
  
Unir una simbiosis que debe resistir  
  
en una batalla constante  
  
entre el lado oscuro y el luminoso...  
  
¿¿soy yo el demonio angelical o el ángel demoníaco???  
  
El enviado de la destrucción o el salvador de las almas...  
  
Dos alas una oscura y una luminosa.  
  
Una de plumas y la otra de murciélago. Soy yo  
  
el ángel negro que viene a destruir para crear..."  
  
Al finalizar el poema, unas alas color morado oscuro cubrieron a Saturn, volviéndola una princesa en traje de noche morado con guantes, mostrando el cristal de Saturno. Dark Saturn salió disparada hacia dentro de la casa. Las alas desaparecieron. La imagen de Mistress 9 seguía sobre ella. Ambas permanecían con los ojos cerrados.  
  
-"Por el poder de Titán, palacio de Saturno".  
  
Las alas volvieron a aparecer. Con su Silence Glaive realmente parecía el ángel de la muerte. Su traje de Sailor le daba un aire más demoníaco. Con el apoyo de su Glaive, Dark Saturn logró ponerse de pie, lanzándose contra Mega Saturn.. El metálico sonido de ambas armas chocando, era ensordecedor. Los destructivos golpes estaban destrozándola mansión desde sus pilares, ya que ambas usaban su versión del Silence Glaive Surprise. Aún en ese trance, Saturn no usaría su Death Reborn Revolution, ya que destruiría todo el mundo.  
  
La batalla era cruenta como pocas, en un descuido, Saturn fue despojada de Glaive que se clavó en el suelo.  
  
-"Eso no me importa. La Glaive sólo me sirve para canalizar mis poderes. En vano no me llaman el enviado del Silencio. La destructora"- Mistress 9 y Saturn dijeron. De la nada Saturn abrazó a Dark Saturn.-"Silence Messiah Death Kiss (Beso de la muerte del Mesías del Silencio. Sus labios brillaron en un tono pálido de Violeta. Saturn besó con mucha furia los labios de Dark Saturn. Se separó de ella con un salto.  
  
El brillante símbolo de Saturno, selló los labios de Dark Saturn. El desgarrador grito de Dark Saturn se oyó. En cuestión de segundos, el cuerpo de la guerrera sombría era borrado, empezando en sus labios, dejando al final sólo el luminoso símbolo brillando en el aire. Su sombra fue recuperada.  
  
-"Eres impresionante, me sorprendiste al controlar así tu otro yo. Pensé que habías destruido a mi sierva..."- Caos dijo aplaudiendo mientras se acercaba a la escena.  
  
Saturn no había notado la presencia de Caos. El reflejo de Mistress 9 había desaparecido. Sin entender las palabras de Caos, Saturn no pudo hacer nada para evitar que Caos le introduzca la mano en el pecho y saque la luz de bondad. Pero Caos no iba a permitir que la culpable de tan horrenda cicatriz en su yugular, sufra tan poco. Sin asco, Caos volvió a introducir la bella rosa de Hotaru y ella volvió ala vida, de una manera dolorosa, aún con la mano dentro de su cuerpo.  
  
-"Verás, mi pequeña, te metiste con la persona equivocada. Debiste dejar que te controle hace tiempo". - caos declaró.  
  
-"¿A... qué... te refieres?"- Dijo Hotaru con bastante dificultad.  
  
-"Tú no eres la indicada para saberlo... sólo aquella de la Luna brillante lo sabrá. Bueno y lo sentirá también. Ahora Muere"- Caos le respondió arrancándole la Luz de Bondad.  
  
Usando la Silence Glaive, Caos la clavó en el lado izquierdo del Tórax de la pequeña, al igual que clavaron la lanza de Longinos en el costado de Cristo.  
  
Usagi sentía todo este dolor, la décima marca en su pecho apareció, completando el círculo. Cada marca se volvió del color representativo de cada guerrero. La dolorosa y sangrante herida en su costado le hizo sentirse peor que en el infierno.  
  
-"Es hora Sailor Moon, es hora de enfrentarnos"- Dijo Sailor Caos Mostrando su bizarra espada en dirección de Moon.  
  
Con suma dificultad, Usagi se apoyó en su báculo y se puso de pie."- Empecemos, me las pagarás"- Un extraño brillo en sus ojos al decir esto.  
  
CONTINUARA  
  
AVANCES: CAPITULO XIX: LA GRAN BATALLA POR EL UNIVERSO. LUZ Y SOMBRAS. En la batalla decisiva... Quien es esa nueva guerrera, pero se parece a...  
  
COMENTARIOS: Bueno acercándose el final... por eso me demorare 2 semanas para postear los últimos dos episodios, ya que tengo que escribir... Pero les dejo en suspenso... ¿quién será más fuerte? ¿ Qué quiso decir Caos con " mi sierva"?...  
  
CAPITULO XIX: LA GRAN BATALLA POR EL UNIVERSO: LUZ Y SOMBRAS.  
  
Parecía que Caos disfrutara el aspecto deplorable de la guerrera lunar, no contenta con eso empezó este discurso:  
  
-"Todas tus inútiles guerreras han perecido. Déjame contarte que el esfuerzo de Sailor Saturn por hacer el campo de energía alrededor de tu casa, fue inútil. Fue muy fácil para mi infiltrarme en tu casa. Por cierto tienes un hermano muy valiente, ¿o debería decir tenías ¿ Sus luces de bondad eran muy fuertes y me llenaron de vitalidad. No esperaba menos de tus parientes."  
  
Era verdad, en la casa de Usagi, yacían los cuerpos sin vida. Su madre se encontraba lavando los platos cuando fue atacada. Su grito alertó a Shingo y su padre. Su padre no fue muy rápido, siendo cargado con una mano y arrojado contra la mesa de la cocina y despojado de su Luz de Bondad, sus ojos desorbitados y blancos. Shingo intentó enfrentarse a Sailor Caos, sin resultados positivos(por lo menos para él). Su inerte cuerpo cayó al lado de la refrigeradora. El rostro de Usagi se iluminó con una mezcla brutal de odio, frustración dolor y soledad.  
  
-"Siempre haz sido la piedra en mi zapato, siempre has arruinado mis planes".- Sailor Caos le dijo a Sailor Moon.  
  
El rostro de Sailor Moon tenía una sobrecarga de confusión, Usagi sólo recordaba un enfrentamiento con Caos, y era cuando se encontraba dentro de Galaxia.  
  
-"Tú te me has cruzado siempre, Sailor Moon".  
  
Alrededor de Caos, aparecieron los rostros de la Reina Metallia, Death Phantom(Wiseman) y Master Pharaon 90.  
  
-"yo soy todos ellos... Son mis alter egos. Yo causé todas las luchas, yo corrompí el corazón de Beryl con ambición. Llené el alma pura de Neherenia con Vanidad y miedo. La lucha entre la luz y las sombras ha sido y será eterna. Me venciste como mis otros yo. Ahora no pasará esto".- Caos dijo con las cuatro voces.- " me sorprendió que esa mocosa aún pudiera controlar a mi sierva Mistress 9, pero al reconocerme, mi ex esclava, desapareció. En realidad todas estas guerras fueron por tu causa, por tu hermosa luz, te necesitamos, así como tú nos necesitas. No hay nada que hacer, no importa cuántas veces lo intentemos. No nos podremos destruir en esencia nunca."  
  
-¿¡Metallia.... Death Phantom... Pharaoh 90... Siempre buscaban mi brillo?!- Sailor Moon se preguntó.  
  
-"La energía que robamos como el Dark Kingdom, el destino que modificamos con Black Moon, las almas puras de los humanos o sus más profundos deseos y metas, incluso sus semillas estelares son distintas manifestaciones de entrega, poder o luz. Los corazones se pueden oscurecer muy rápido. Sí, también fui la flor Kisenian, que manipuló a Fiore. Fui la Reina de Hielo Y Badiana. Sí manipulé a Galaxia, Ann y Ail con dudas en sus inocentes mentes, Neherenia y Beryl, no importa con qué rostro me presente, mi poder aumenta." Caos explicaba como burlándose de la atónita Sailor Moon.  
  
El silencio reinó, el frío viento de la noche se sentía. Ninguna se movía. Cuando sin previo aviso, la gema color sangre en el pecho de Caos, lanzó millones de rayos al cielo. AL cabo de unos segundos, millones de brillantes Luces de Bondad, volaban hacia Sailor Caos. Los rostros reflejados ya habían desaparecido.  
  
El dolor de Usagi en el cuerpo, era ahora el de todos los humanos del mundo. AL fin Caos había obtenido todas las Luces de Bondad del Universo.  
  
-"¿Qué harás ahora? Mis poderes han aumentado y tú estás sola, completamente sola en el mundo, acompañada solamente de una empatía incontrolable, un dolor cada vez más fuerte y premonitorio. Tú sentiste la herida en tu costado mucho antes que se la hiciera a Saturn."- Caos declaró.  
  
Algo ocurría y Caos estaba sorprendida. Las lágrimas de Sailor Moon no paraban de caer. El dolor, la soledad, estaban actuando sobre la guerrera lunar. Una blanca y pura luz envolvió a Sailor Moon, causando una explosión que sacó volando a Sailor Caos en dirección de la mansión Tomoe. AL extinguirse el campo luminoso, una nueva Sailor de cabellos plateados y apariencia sabia apareció. Vestía un traje blanco cuya falda con pliegues llevaba los 9 colores de las otras sailors. Sus redondos moños tomaron la forma de corazones. Llevaba una larga capa y unos zapatos de taco alto color plata. Su mirada era profunda como el mar. Milagrosamente, en esta nueva manifestación, sus heridas fueron borradas. Se veía imponente con su nuevo báculo, el cual era casi de su tamaño. La luna creciente en su frente fue reemplazada por una especie de estrella dorada.  
  
-"Realmente me has quitado todo. Me has dejado completamente sola. Mis amigas... mi familia... mi amante... todo el mundo. Ya no me queda nada por qué luchar, Ahora que lo pienso mejor... Mi objetivo es vengarles.. Honrar su vida destruyéndote. Llámame ahora Sailor Cosmos"- La nueva forma de Usagi dijo con lágrimas de decisión e ira en sus ojos.  
  
Más frustración causó lo que notó. : en las orejas de Sailor Caos estaban los aretes en forma de rosa, atado a su cintura el espejo submarino. AL parecer la computadora de Ami estaba en su pecho. Sailor Caos mostró amenazante su bizarra espada hacia Sailor Cosmos.  
  
-"Siento tu poder... ¿Estás lista para la gran batalla entre tu luz y mis sombras?- Sailor Caos dijo.  
  
Sin decir palabra alguna, Cosmos caminó lentamente hacia el inerte cuerpo de Hotaru. Levantando su báculo, una cálida energía color rosa pálido, envolvió a la pequeña y al profesor Tomoe, desapareciendo sus cuerpos de aquella escena.  
  
-"He puesto a salvo sus cuerpos para poder pelear con más libertad y sin preocupaciones". - Sailor Cosmos dijo con una mirada penetrante.-" AL menos recuperaré mi sombra".  
  
-"¡Inténtalo!".  
  
Ambas guerreras alzaron el vuelo, la una contra la otra. Caos era tramposa y poderosa.  
  
Caos usaba su espada cortando el viento, cuyas ráfagas cortantes eran detenidas por un leve campo de energía. Es cierto que los poderes de Usagi habían aumentado, pero la oscuridad la estaba derrotando. Parecía que Caos se alimentaba de la ira y tristeza de Sailor Cosmos.  
  
Parecía inminente la derrota de Sailor Cosmos, al ser tan flexible, no peleaba con todas sus fuerzas, aún en lo más profundo de su alma, ella guardaba la esperanza de salvar a sus amigas sin pelear.  
  
Caos no tuvo que hacer mucho para dejar a Cosmos contra las lianas, el insoportable sentimiento de soledad, aquel deseo incontrolable de regresar en el tiempo y advertirse a si misma de destruir a Caos cuando pudo para no sufrir ahora.  
  
Sailor Caos estaba a punto de dar el golpe de gracia ala indefensa y solitaria Sailor Cosmos, con su imponente espada cuando de pronto el vicioso rostro de Caos parecía mostrar un incontrolable dolor.  
  
La espada rozó el rostro de Sailor Cosmos, quien veía atónita a Sailor Caos mientras se escuchaban millones de voces a la vez.  
  
-"Quiero mi cuerpo". -"Devuélveme mi vida". -"Déjanos ir".  
  
Parecían gritar todas aquellas lastimeras voces. Sailor Cosmos reconoció las voces de sus amigas, la de Mamoru y algunas de las Víctimas, incluso escuchó la voz de la antigua policía amiga de Minako.  
  
Caos soltó su espada, la cual hizo un agudo y estridente sonido metálico al chocar con el suelo del patio exterior de la mansión Tomoe. Comenzó a gritar histéricamente cogiéndose la cabeza. De su armadura oscura comenzaron a Salir rayos multicolores de luz que se dirigían a todas las direcciones. Los gritos de Caos eran opacados por las persistentes y melancólicas voces de aquellas víctimas. Con mucho dolor Caos se movía de un lado al otro, ante el silencio de la recostada Sailor Cosmos. Los rayos de luz aumentaban. La extraña gema en su pecho se empezó a rasgar hasta el punto de romperse en miles de pequeños trozos.  
  
-"¡ No puede... ser!! Sailor... Cosmos no me venció!"- Gritaba Sailor Caos.  
  
Las voces todas al unísono dijeron: -"Ella nos protegió antes, ahora nosotros te destruiremos". Con mucho dolor, la piel de Sailor Caos comenzó a desaparecer, dejando ver su vacío interior. Sus huesos eran notorios a simple vista.  
  
-"Sabes que volveré. Siempre lo hago. Tal vez de otra forma pero la luz y la oscuridad estaremos juntas por siempre". - Al balbucear esto una gran explosión envolvió el derruido cuerpo de Caos, destruyéndola y liberando la sombra de Usagi.  
  
Las incontables rosas lavanda, que representaban las Luces de Bondad, fueron volando al lado de Sailor Cosmos, renovando su energía.  
  
-"Ponte de Pie Sailor Cosmos, el mal se ha acabado por ahora"- La grave voz de Setsuna provenía de una de las rosas.  
  
-"Sailor Moon, no sailor Cosmos ¿Ves que no te abandonamos al final?"- La voz de Rei se escuchó. Los ojos de Sailor Cosmos se llenaron de lágrimas de alegría por que todo había salido bien.  
  
-"Mi princesa, ya sabes cuál es tu misión ahora"- La sabia voz de Hotaru se escuchó.  
  
-"Así es. Sé qué debo hacer"- Sailor Cosmos se puso de pie poniendo su báculo sobre ella.  
  
Una hermosa luz envolvió las bellas rosas, a velocidad vertiginosa fueron llevadas donde se encontraban sus cuerpos. Por esa luz los maltratados cuerpos se curaron de las heridas. Incluso la corte de Neherenia fue revivida. En todo el universo la fiesta de la vida se llevaba a cabo. Dos solitarias rosas quedaron flotando frente a Usagi. Una de ellas era la de Chibiusa y la otra de Haruka.  
  
-"Es verdad, sus cuerpos se perdieron. Chibiusa tu cuerpo reapareció en el parque al haber revivido tu padre. Ve a él. Nos veremos en un rato". - Dijo Sailor Cosmos mientras la rosa se alejaba flotando por el aire.-" Ahora déjate proteger amiga mía. Usaré mi poder sobre la vida para devolverte tu cuerpo."  
  
AL volver a levantar su cetro, una luz azul oscura formó el cuerpo de Sailor Uranus. Aquel cuerpo perdido en el remolino de Neptune. La rosa penetró en este cuerpo.  
  
Cuando Usagi caía rendida al piso por el exceso de esfuerzo, Haruka la tomó en sus brazos.  
  
Con el paso de los minutos, todas las Sailors en su forma humana, incluyendo al Amazoness Quartet, Galaxia, Las Three Lights e incluso su princesa se acercaban con premura.  
  
Con su cuerpo inconsciente en los brazos de Haruka, Usagi descansaba. Todas sonreían con mucha felicidad.  
  
Ya no importaba que todo el mundo supiera sus verdaderas identidades, pensaba Setsuna. Después de todo Usagi será la reina del mundo.  
  
AVANCES: El último capítulo. COMENTARIOS: Bueno la batalla se acabó.. Por ahora... aquí les pongo a continuación el final. El tan esperado final.  
  
CAPITULO XX: SU FELICIDAD.  
  
Un largo año ha pasado desde la batalla final contra Caos.  
  
En el templo Hikawa, el sol brillaba con mucha fuerza. La alegría se respiraba en el aire. No era para menos. La boda de Usagi se llevaría acabo ese día de Noviembre.  
  
La ceremonia sería oficiada por el abuelo de Rei y ella. El hermosos vestido blanco de Usagi fue diseñado por Setsuna. Mientras que el maquillaje corrió por la cuenta de las cuatro hermanas Petz, Beruche, Karaberas y Cooan.  
  
Aunque Galaxia se había marchado ya tiempo junto con la Princesa Kakyuu, los Three Lights habían aceptado cantar en la boda. Serían acompañados por la dulce voz de Minako, el melodioso Stradivarius de Michiru y el piano de Haruka.  
  
Mucha felicidad había en el corazón de Chibiusa, ella era la dama de honor en la boda de su madre. El embarazo de un mes de Usagi pasaba desapercibido en su delgada figura.  
  
Ami, Naru, Hotaru y Mamoru estudiarán medicina juntos.  
  
Lo que faltaba, Haruka conduciría la limosina y Cere Cere se encargaría, junto con sus compañeras, de decorar con hermosas flores de la jungla aquel santo recinto. Incluso Luna, Artemis y Diana estaban presentes en su forma humana.  
  
AL parecer todas estaban a punto de cumplir sus sueños. Nadie desconocía la identidad de Usagi y las demás. Por ende Michiru y Minako serían famosas en el futuro por animar la boda de la Reina del Mundo.  
  
El delicioso pastel de bodas fue horneado por Makoto, quien fue la afortunada de coger el bouquet de Usagi, lo cual significaba que sería la próxima en casarse, para alegría de Shinozaki.  
  
-"En el futuro me enfrentaré a Caos otra vez, cuando congele el mundo, pero no lo haré sola". Le susurró Usagi a Mamoru después del tan esperado sí.  
  
Todo parecía felicidad para los asistentes a la boda. Pero una mirada maligna los miraba desde lejos. Una oscura sonrisa adornaba el rostro de un joven de corto cabello rubio de ojos verdes pardo, que expulsaban una mirada vacía. Su apariencia era ambigua, pero se notaba de sexo masculino. Era muy parecido a Haruka pero con sus diferencias.  
  
-"Luz eterna ja jajaja! Llegó la oscuridad eterna. Disfruta mientras puedas, Usagi Tsukino. Nos volveremos a ver. Ja- ja- ja". - La ambigua voz del joven dijo con malicia...  
  
COMENTARIOS FINALES: Ante todo gracias por leerme.. Y soportarme por estos 5 meses de espera para saber el final jejeje. Agradezco a los que me sugirieron a través del tiempo a mejorar la historia. Roque tus consejos fueron muy inspiradores.. Misato, Beautiful, Lady Chibineko, Oscar sus sugerencias fueron muy acertadas. Lo mismo que las tuyas Psique. Los comentarios alentadores de Great Player y Vane chan. Jimmy agradezco las críticas constructivas, que me sirven para mejorar. Christabelle te agradezco por apoyarme a seguir escribiendo. Gracias mi amor... Agradezco a Janelle(Song of Amazon) por inspirarme con tus historias. Y obviamente a Naoko Sama por crear esta historia. Y a todos los que me leyeron ( yo postearon su opinión. Les pido que si les gustó, pues recomienden mi fic para leer.  
  
FIN 


End file.
